


romeo²

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Romeo and Juliet References, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Here in the South Side you have two houses, two families if you prefer. These families share all the traffic that can happen in this city. Whether it's theft, drugs, prostitution, alcohol ... Everything necessarily goes through one of these families.And every family living here belongs to one of the houses. That means they obey the patriarch's orders, they help the house to which they belong if they are asked and in return they are protected by this family. You understand ?The crime is split in two here. The Gallagher have control over scams of all kinds, alcohol, recreational drugs and computer crimes. Milkovich are more traditional. Robbery, heavy drugs, prostitution, gun trafficking and some killings from time to time.





	1. MAX - TWO HOUSES

**Author's Note:**

> I recently thought about the movie "Romeo + Juliet" and my mind did this...
> 
> At the moment when I publish these first chapters I don't know how many chapters there will be. Obviously more than 12 (because I already wrote the 12th) and probably less than 100 ...
> 
> I would publish one chapter (or two) every Sunday and another (or always two) every Wednesday.

  

 

 

It sucks to be the new.

 

That's what Max was thinking, when he sat at his desk before his first class.

His family had moved a week earlier to settle in Chicago.

 

They had spent the week undoing the boxes, shopping, arranging the rooms of the house and cleaning up the garden. Since their arrival it was the first day that Max mingled with the local population.

Since he first had set foot in this school, everyone was watching him and whispering in his wake. The urge to run away was pulling him more and more.

 

"- You're new here !"

 

A little brunette had just sat next to him.

  
  


"- What makes you say that ?

\- The fact that I know everyone here and that your face doesn't look familiar to me.

\- A real detective, my word. Very impressive."

 

The young woman smiled at Max's sarcastic tone.

 

"- I like you. Your family already belongs to a house?

\- Where are we? In Harry Potter? "

 

The remark triggered a laugh in the young woman.

 

"- I might  love you. Tell me, do you have any Irish blood, or maybe redhead people in your family?

\- No. Why are you a racist to the redhead?

\- Something like that."

 

The young woman took her phone out of her pocket and wrote  a text that she sent immediately.

  
  


"- From now on you are part of the Milkovich house, just like the rest of the people who live with you. How many of you are there?

\- Three, my parents and me. "

 

Max had answered without thinking. He had trouble understanding the conversation.

 

"- Well we can go for a walk so that I explain to you everything in the detail. And listen closely , you'll have to explain this to your family tonight. " She explained as she stood up.

 

"- How's it a walk ? Aren’t we supposed to have class now.

\- What I'm going to explain to you is more important than this lesson. Come on, let's go. "

 

Max followed the young woman to the door.

 

"- Mandy ...? Are you not staying? ?

\- No. Sorry Mrs. Andrews, but I have something more important to do. And this one is coming  with me... What's your name by the way?

\- Max.

\- I'm taking Max with me.

\- Max, you're the new student?

\- Yes, Madam…

\- Mandy you can't ...

\- I already informed the old men that Max and his family are now a part of the Milkovich house. Nobody has been integrated for several weeks and he has no idea what the houses are. Besides he doesn't have Irish or red in his family, so he comes with me. "

 

Mandy's tone was dry and authoritarian. Max couldn't believe she was daring to talk like that to a teacher.

 

"- If that’s the case then  very well. I will inform the director that Max is a Milkovich. "

 

Mrs. Andrews left the discussion and headed back to the classroom.

 

"- What happened?

\- I just realized that I didn't even ask you what your name was. I just said "the new family in town" in my message. What is your last name?

\- Smith.

\- Really ? Smith? Original! "

 

The young woman took out her phone again to send another text.

 

"- Announcement!  To be clear, the Smith family belongs to the house of Milkovich!

\- What's this house story? And who are these Milkovichs? "

 

Mandy held out her hand to Max, declaring.

 

"- Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mandy Milkovich from the  Milkovich House. "

 

Max shook her hand automatically. The situation still wasn't clearer than before.

  
  


"- Follow me, I'll explain to you." Mandy announced, heading out.

 

Max didn't know what was going on, but the way she had allowed herself to speak to the teacher and the story of the house pushed intrigued him so he went along.

 

Mandy seemed to have a goal in mind, so Max just followed her as he listened to what she had to tell him.

 

"- Here in the South Side we have two houses, two families if you prefer. These families share all the traffic that goes on  in this city. Whether it's theft, drugs, prostitution, alcohol ... Everything goes through one of these families.

And every family living here belongs to one of the houses. That means they obey the patriarch's orders, they help the house to which they belong when asked and in return they offered protection from their family. You understand ?

\- Like the mafia ...?

\- Something like that." Mandy confirmed.

 

"- As I told you there are two families here. The asshole Gallagher’s and the Milkovich’s.

\- And you're part of the Milkovich clan.

\- Yes and you are too now. As soon as a new family arrives in town they have to choose between the two houses.

\- And if it don't?

\- Let's say they don't stay very long.

\- They leave ?

\- Something like that. "

 

The tone used by Mandy scared Max.

 

"- But how come nobody told us before we came here?

\- Would you t have come?

\- No.

\- Well that's why. "

 

Mandy paused a few seconds and looked into Max's eyes.

 

"- Don't worry. Most of the time people live without ever crossing a single member of their house. It is very rare for someone from outside to be involved in house activities.

\- But if needed, you are obiliged  to be part of it.

\- Can we keep moving? Or are you just going to stand there? "

 

Max still wasn’t sure, but he continued to follow Mandy and listen to her explain.

 

"- As I told you, the crime is split into two categories here. The Gallagher’s have control over any type of scam, alcohol, recreational drugs and computer crimes. Milkovich’s are more traditional. Robbery, heavy drugs, prostitution, gun trafficking and killing from time to time. "

 

Max had stopped again.

 

"- Everybody knows all of this ?

\- Yes, everyone knows how it works and obeys the rules..

\- Even the police? I mean, they let this happen?

\- It benefits  them too, you know. We have been working like this for 3 generations. Before that there was anarchy. With this system, there are fewer casualties or collateral deaths. And this works to their advantage. 

\- ...

\- Can we  continue ?

\- Yes, sorry.

\- If you stop every time I tell you something, this will take forevert.

\- Sorry.

\- You already said that. Now what was I saying...? Ah yes ! So the crime is split into two. To avoid any problems, the Milkovich’s and the Gallagher’s almost never speak, unless there is a critical need. And the same goes for the inhabitants who belong to both families. So you must  avoid any contact with the people who belong to the Gallagher’s house.

\- How am I supposed to know  which house they belong to?

\- Stop!

\- What? What did I say?

\- Nothing, but we are here..

\- In the middle of nowhere?

\- This is  precisely where the territories of the two families separate. If you were to continue you would l arrive at the Gallagher house. Their territory extends from here and on 5 blocks. Milkovich's are behind you and continue that way for 5 blocks. The rest of the city is a neutral zone  where the inhabitants of both houses can go . And no Milkovich can ever enter the Gallagher territory and vice versa.

\- How could you be sure that I hadn't moved to Gallagher territory, or that my family didn't work there?

\- Believe me, we all know what's happening in their house. If you don't want get into any trouble , before learning  exactly who belongs to which house, stay on our territory, or here in the neutral zone.

\- Right here ? Do you mean in this bar? "Max asked, pointing to the building next to them.

  
  


"- Yes. It's the only really neutral place in this city.

\- The Alibi room?

\- Yes, this bar belongs to Brother Kev, and don't ask me why, but this is the only place where both families have been banned from fighting.

\- Brother Kev? Is the owner religious? "

 

Mandy laughed.

 

"- No, he's not religious. He almost entered the priesthood to escape an ex, but that's when he met his current wife. He swears to anyone who will listen that God himself has ordered him not to become a priest and to buy this  bar. 

\- And so everyone calls him Brother Kev?

\- Yes. And we believe that God must really be on his side, because he managed to make sure this place remains a neutral zone nd that's a fucking miracle in itself ... "

 

Max followed Mandy inside the bar. Apart from a huge crucifix adorned with fake gemstones, the place wasn’t religious at all. And Kev certainly didn't look like a priest.

 

"- Well, if it isn’t an honor. Miss Milkovich in person. What can I do for you today?

\- A beer would be a good start. And another one for my friend.

\- Sure. You're new to town?

\- Well, you know everyone here and have never seen me before so what do you think?.

\- And he has a temper! No wonder you're with the Milkovich’s." Kev added, placing two pints of beer in front of them.

  
  


"- I think it is terrible that you have to jump on the new arrivals before they realize they're going to make a bad choice by choosing your house."

 

The remark came from one of the men hitched to the pool table.

Mandy turned to him.

 

"- Do you think he would have preferred to join your inbred family? As far as I know your mother got pregnant by your uncle... "

 

The remark made the young man react, but one of his friends stopped him.

 

"- If you want to fight you're going to do this outside!" Kev ordered.

 

Mandy turned to her drink adding.

 

"- Anyway I would never hit a lady ...

\- Me neither, but I don't see any ladies here... " Grumbled the young man against Mandy.

 

It was obvious that these two hated each other.

 

"- He belongs to the Gallagher House?

\- Lip Gallagher.

\- Lip?

\- Phillip. But everyone calls him Lip. The rumor is that  they are not smart enough to remember his name in full ... This asshole  however still thinks he is smarter than everyone.

\- And is he?" Max asked innocently.

 

Mandy's gaze changed.

 

"- Never ask that again. Get it into  your head that these guys are useless and we are far superior to any Gallagher.. "

 

Max nodded.

 

"- You will have to explain to your parents what I told you today. I have already informed the people concerned of your arrival in the Milkovich house, your parents' colleagues should take care of them.

"- What do you mean to take care of them?" Max asked, visibly scared.

 

"- Welcome them as they should, welcome them. Relax. We're not going to eat you!" Mandy explained with a laugh.

 


	2. MICKEY - MASKED PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year the mayor invites all the influential people of the city to a party. And of course both families are invited.  
> Mickey hates these parties, they have to rub Gallagher and more this year it is masked party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you with just the introduction ... so here is the second chapter.

 

 

Mickey was sitting at one of the tables outside of high school with Mandy and Max.

 

The latter had been  fully integrated into the Milkovich family. Mandy had brought him to their home every day after his first day there.

 

Mickey liked this new addition. He had a strong character and wasn't afraid to speak up.

 

All his life he had been feared or despised by the people around him. Feared by the members of his house, because he knew he was capable of anything to get what he wanted. And scorned by members of the other family, for pretty much the same reasons.

 

Max didn't seem to fear or judge him, just accepted him as he was.

 

"- By the way, how many Gallagher’s are there?" Max asked.

 

"- It depends who you count, but in the last litter there are six. Fiona, Lip, Ian, Debb, Carl and Liam. But given their father, it wouldn't be surprising if he had others hidden everywhere.

\- I remember Lip, but I think he is  the only one I've seen so far.

\- The less we see them the better... " Mickey remarked.

 

"- Anyway you'll see them soon. They will surely be at the Mayor's party.

\- Mayor's party?

\- Yes, every year he invites all the influential people of the city to a party. And of course, both families are invited.

\- So you're going to go too?

\- Of course ... Aren’t you Mickey?

\- If you say so."

 

Mandy laughed before explaining.

 

"- Mickey hates these parties, we have to rub elbows with the Gallagher family and this year it is masked party.

\- Masked party?

\- Yes it's the mayors idea. And unfortunately for Mickey, our father has to accept this condition when the mayor invited us. It will be mandatory masks and no guns.

\- How does the mayor manages the two families?

\- He deals with it. You know this arrangement has existed for longer than him, and certainly will not change with him. So he goes along with it just like the police. But he is not innocent in all of this...

\- You will definitely have fun at this party.

\- You can come with us.

\- I can ?

\- Yes, you'll be my plus one... "

  
  
  
  
  


Fucking bullshit party!

 

Mickey had no desire to go, no desire to be surrounded by Gallaghers, and especially no desire to put on this fucking mask.

 

Mandy was responsible for finding masks for the whole family.

He had hoped that she would be satisfied with a simple mask or forget to get them all together, but his sister had managed to find masks for the whole damned family.

 

It hid most of his face, only his mouth and his eyes remained visible.

 

He was luckier than Max though because his was silver with  black feathers.

Even though he seemed to be totally okay with wearing it, Mickey thought that this accoutrement was like wearing an "I'm gay" on a sign above his head.

 

He currently had no idea of Max's sexual orientation, but wearing this mask would have been unthinkable for him.

 

Mickey knew he had been gay for years, he understood when he realized that he preferred to admire the bodies of his older brother's friends rather than those of all the girls hanging around with Mandy.

He knew he was gay, but he also knew no one would ever find out.

His father would surely kill him with his own hands if he knew.

 

Since then, Mickey had spent his life hiding the slightest hint of his attraction for men. And wearing this mask would have been against all its principles.

 

"- Is it ok with you?" Said Mandy.

 

Mickey quickly removed the mask from his face.

 

"- Couldn't you find an even bigger mask?

\- I did it on purpose.

\- How's this on purpose?

\- Because nobody will know it's you. At least if you hide the tattoos on your hands. And you can mingle with the crowd and the Gallagher clan without anyone noticing.

\- So I will be spying?

\- Don't you like my idea?

 

Mickey looking Mandy in the eyes before putting his mask back with a big smile.

  
  
  
  


For the first time in his life, Mickey felt free even though he was surrounded by all this crowd.

 

The mask that Mandy had chosen for him and the make-up on his hands, had made him go from Mickey Milkovich to being perfectly anonymous.

 

He had deliberately moved away from his family and now nobody was paying attention to him.

 

It was very easy for him to get closer to one of the Gallagher’s.

Frank the patriarch , who had pushed his mask on the top of his head, was in full discussion with Fiona and Lip.

Mickey stood a few feet away from them.

 

"- You should have thought about it before you put your cock in her!

\- Don't lecture me Lip, you stuff your cock in any hole just like me.

\- Yes, but I always use protection" Lip said.

 

"- Anyway there is a prescription! It happened before Fiona, before I met your mother.

\- Prescription or not, if the Milkovich’s find her before us we are screwed! "Fiona explained.

 

"- What do you think they will do? And even if they found her, I don't care about her, they can do what they want to her.

\- We know that very well, Frank. You aren't interested in anyone but yourself. I don’t think that the people of the Gallagher house would be too thrilled that you let the Milkovich’s hurt your daughter.

\- They'll tell themselves that if you can't protect your own daughter, there's no reason you can protect them.

\- So you'll move your ass and you'll find this woman!"

 

Mickey was struggling to recover.

They had always joked with each other about the possibility that Frank could have children scattered all over the country. But to know that it was true was definitely different from imagining it.

 

Lip and Fiona were right, this lost child could definitely be an asset to them.

They could indeed, as Lip had suggested, find her and use her to demonstrate to everyone that the Gallagher’s  weren't even able to protect their own. Or they could also find her before them and make her join their home.

A Gallagher who joins the opposite house would be a fucking blow to the Gallagher's.

  
  


Mickey was jolted out of his thoughts  by the feeling of being watched.

He turned to discover the eyes of a young man fixed on him.

 

Mickey is used to being observed. All his life people had tried to read his thoughts to find out what he was planning and to counter each one of his plans. However, this guy didn't observe him in the same way as everyone else.

His gaze was languorous. The stranger seemed to want to memorize every curve of his body.

Mickey felt a warm heat rise in the lower part of his  belly. It grew louder, when he noticed the lump present in the crotch of the unknown.

 

The latter glanced stealthily towards the back door before heading towards it.

 

Mickey hesitated a few seconds before following the unknown.

The intention of the latter was rather clear and the fact that nobody can recognize him would surely allow him to enjoy this encounter without risk.

  
  


The stranger was waiting in the reserve at the back of the reception room.

 

"- Shut the door, I don't want to be disturbed." The man ordered.

 

Mickey obeys. The prospect of being disturbed didn't please him at all.

 

The stranger approached him and put his lips on his neck. Mickey tensed at his touch.

 

"- I'll help you relax ..." The stranger explained as he kneeled.

 

He grabbed Mickey's belt, and quickly undid the clip.

A few seconds after he grabbed Mickey's dick.

 

He slid his lips over it until he reached the base.

He ran his tongue over the length of his member, before licking the top.

 

Mickey's cock stiffeed even more when the stranger took it into his mouth.

He tried to grab something, but found nothing to hold on to.

 

The stranger seemed to understand his problem and dragged him to the back to the door to support himself, while the man pulled his pants down enough to reach his cock.

Mickey felt his head go back when the mouth of the unknown imprisoned his dick again. The sensations he felt went beyond anything he could had imagine, everything he had ever felt.

 

The mans hands  left his dick to graze his  hips, then slide to his buttocks.

Mickey arched to leave more space for the hands of his lover. And stiffened when his fingers reached the inside of his ass.

 

A moan of pleasure escaped his mouth.

  
  
  


"- I spent the whole evening admiring this ass and imagining what noises you would make when I was inside of you." The stranger whispered against his rod.

 

Mickey felt red flush and mentally thanked Mandy for giving him that mask big enough to hide his reaction to the words of the stranger.

 

He then brought another finger inside of Mickey.

 

"-Tell me you want me inside you ...

\- ...

"Tell me." He ordered, pushing his fingers inside Mickey again.

 

"- I want it.

\- What do you want?" The stranger asked maliciously.

 

"- You. Inside. I want your cock inside of me. "

 

The stranger smiled at Mickey’s response. His hands left his ass to look for something in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He took out a condom and a pack of lubricant.

 

Mickey watched him undo his belt and lower his pants enough to get out his cock.

It was huge. Bigger than any toy that Mickey had ever had fun with before.

 

Mickey was both terrified and excited by the idea of being penetrated by such a big dick.

He had been having fun for years with the toys he had bought on the internet, but never this big.

 

"- If you want to stop, say so.

\- If you stop, I'll kill you!

\- I didn't think I would ever be happy to hear death threats against me." The young man said with a big smile.

  
  


He slid the condom along his member and spread the lubricant on his cock.

 

He replaced one of his hands on Mickey's lower back and pulled him towards him. His other hand slipped inside Mickey's buttocks.

 

Mickey growled again as he felt his finger slip in him. It was quickly joined by a second and a third to open him up.

 

Mickey reacted to every movement of the unknown. He was dying of impatience to feel him completely.

 

"- Come on !

\- I don’t want to hurt you ...

\- I was serious when I was talking about killing you."

 

The stranger smiled again before rocking Mickey to fully expose his anus.

He positioned his cock at his entrance  before delicately inserting it inside.

 

Mickey had never imagined being in this position. His pants prevented him from moving properly and made his position potentially ridiculous. However, he wouldn’t change change a thing.

Feeling the stranger's cock inside him gave him more pleasure than he had ever had.

 

He groaned again when his lover's cock reached his prostate. Then again when he bottomed out  inside of him.

 

"- You take me so well ... I love your ass ... It's so beautiful ... And you're so tight around me ..."

 

Normally Mickey would have sent his fist flying in the face of this man, but hearing his words only amplified his desire.

 

A few minutes later they both came.

Mickey’s head rang for a few seconds, even after the stranger withdrew.

The pleasure he had just felt was in no way comparable to anything he had experienced so far.

 

After he became fully aware of the situation, he got up and looked for something to wipe himself dry.

 

"- Can I see you again?"

 

Mickey had finished wiping himself with a rag that was hanging around and trying to make his outfit look presentable again.

He was dying to take him again, as many times as possible.

But impossible to continue without revealing his identity, impossible to preserve the perfect anonymity of this evening.

 

"- No man. It was the one and only time." Mickey said before leaving the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Wednesday for the next chapter...
> 
> I hope you liked this one. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments ♡ ^ ▽ ^ ♡


	3. IAN - DEMONIC ASS AND ANGELIC EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian had known that if he didn't sleep with this man that night he would never see him again and surely regret him all his life.
> 
> He had been the happiest of men when the stranger had answered his silent invitation and joined him on the reserve.
> 
> He had been even happier when he heard the delicious noises that had escaped his mouth.
> 
> But this happiness and passion had gone a few seconds before he passed the door.

 

 

Ian was slouched on his bed. His brain was working at 200 miles per hour. He was remembering  the images of the evening.

More precisely the departure of the unknown masked man.

 

Very few people were aware of his homosexuality. It wasn't necessarily taboo in the family, but the idea that the Milkovich could use it against them had pushed them to keep it as secret as possible.

 

He had spent an endless moment admiring this man. Did he have any idea how perfect his ass was? How much he was dying to take him again and and hear him shout his name while enjoying what he was getting?

 

Ian had known that if he didn't sleep with this man that night he would never see him again and surely regret that all decision all of his life.

 

He was thrilled when the stranger had answered his silent invitation and joined him on the reserve.

He had been even happier when he heard the delicious noises that had escaped his mouth.

 

But this happiness and passion had gone a few seconds before he passed the door to leave.

 

His hands, which seemed previously immaculate, were covered with black in a few spots. It hadn't taken long for Ian to understand that foundation already covered tattoos on the knuckles, and that the cloth that his lover had used to wipe himself  had also removed part of the make-up.

 

The only people with  this kind of tattoo in this city were the Milkovich clan. Terry Milkovich saw it as a mark of power, and only he and his family had the right to wear that type  of tattoo.

 

Ian couldn't determine what was written about the knuckles of the unknown, but the idea that the man he had desired, the man he had taken could be a Milkovich ... This idea terrified him.

 

It terrified him but also excited him.

 

He was dying to find this stranger. He knew he was part of the rival family. He knew he would probably not be able to relive that night. But he wanted to know, he wanted to see him again, and wanted to see if there was even the smallest opportunity to be with him again.

  
  
  
  
  


The Gallagher’s and the Milkovich’s always avoided each other to the maximum extent. They generally only met at The Alibi, the only neutral place in the city and in shared places such as high schools, some cinemas or department stores.

 

As a result, Ian had never really been around a Milkovich. He had met them several times in the hallway of the school, but he had each time taken care to avoid them.

 

That day, however, he was totally rethinking his way of doing things. He wanted to meet the Milkovich’s.

He wanted to be able to determine which of them had made such beautiful noises when he took him, which of them had that perfect ass, which of them had blue eyes to die for.

 

Ian had thought about it all night. Knowing that this guy was a Milkovich didn't succeed in calming his want. He still wanted to see him again, if not more. This taste of forbidden nourished his desire to find this man.

  
  


The only member of the Milkovich family he met at high school was Mandy.

And a detail more than missing allowed him to deduce that the unknown in question was in no way Mandy Milkovich.

 

Brother Kev served him a beer with a big smile.

 

"- It's not often that we see you here Ian.

\- I wanted to drink, and I thought it had been a long time since I came here.

\- The evening was nice?

\- What?

\- The evening ... The mayors party last night?

\- Ah! Yes. It was nice ... Tell me, do the Milkovich’s still come here from time to time?

\- Yes why? You hope to meet them or, on the contrary, avoid them? "

 

Ian didn't have time to answer. The bar door had just opened allowing three members of Milkovich's house to enter.

Mandy, Mickey and Max, a new kid who seemed to have quickly become close with the opposing family.

 

Ian froze when he recognized Mickey's blue eyes.

No need to look further. No need to look for more proof. It was him.

He had slept with Mickey Milkovich.

 

Of all the Milkovich brothers, Mickey was the most feared. He had the brutality of the rest of his family, but enough intelligence to know what business to start, or where to invest money.

Without him, the Milkovich family would certainly have lost ground over the Gallagher family.

 

Ian had spent his life hating the Milkovich’s. For several generations his family had dreamed of seeing them annihilated, destroyed, decimated. And now he was sitting on his bar stool dreaming of joining Mickey and taking him right there at the pool table.

  
  


It was impossible for him to do that. Impossible, because Mickey was part of the opposite house, even worse he was a member of the Milkovich family.

 

Now that he had discovered the identity of the unknown, he couldn't stay idle anymore. He had to make Mickey understand who he was. And make him aware  that he wanted to meet again.

Because more than anything, he wanted him. He wanted to take him in his arms. Feel his naked body under his hands. To feel him harden in his mouth. Feel him tighten around his dick when he took  it again. He wanted to hear him moan with pleasure, hear him enjoy, hear him shout his name.

  
  
  


It had been an hour since Mickey, Mandy and this guy had been  playing pool.

Ian had left the bar for one of the tables against the wall. In this spot he could more naturally observe the three members.

 

Mickey put down his stick and headed for the toilet.

 

Ian takes this chance and follows him a few seconds later.

Mickey was in front of one of the urinals. If it had been necessary to find new proof of the identity of the unknown, the sight on Mickey's cock would have confirmed it.

  
  


"- Fuck Gallagher you're looking for trouble.

\- Trouble?" Ian asked, feigning innocence.

 

"- This bar is a neutral zone, and I don't want to bring any problems to Brother Kev, but you in  here while I'm pissing and watching my cock, it's hard to pass." Mickey explained, closing his belt.

"- Anyway I have already seen everything ..." Ian pointed out.

 

Mickey didn't seem to understand him. It was surely impossible for him to imagine that the man that he had fucked on the reserve, was now in front of him.

Ian decided to forget the delicacy and make his words more than eloquent.

 

"- You were less shy in the reserve yesterday."

 

Mickey seemed to freeze for a moment.

 

"- What are you talking about Gallagher?" He barked.

 

Ian approached Mickey asking.

 

"- Do you need me to remind you what happened yesterday?

\- ...

\- If you want I can do it again now.

\- Fuck you, Gallagher!" Growled Mickey punching Ian's face.

 

Mickey came out of the bathroom in a fury. Ian followed him a few seconds later.

He didn't have time to do anything until Mickey passed the bar door, dragging Mandy and Max with him.

 

"- Fuck, Ian!  Are you okay?"

 

Ian's lip was bleeding. Stunned by the shock of the blow and the hasty departure of Mickey, he hadn't felt the pain. Only the worried look of Kev made him aware of his condition.

He put his hand to his mouth to wipe the blood.

 

"- It's nothing.

\- Fucking Milkovich. This goes against our agreement!

\- Please Brother Kev, don’t do anything. It was my fault.. "

 

Kev seemed surprised by Ian's response. Usually any Gallagher would have jumped at the chance to exile the Milkovich’s from this spot. And that disrespect in  the neutral zone would have been a very valid reason to strike at the Milkovich clan.

  
  
  
  


Ian had gone home. He had managed to convince Kev not to talk about what had happened earlier at the bar. Mickey already seemed frightened enough by the idea that someone would find out what had happened, if he came to know that they had broken the agreements of the neutral zone it would be impossible for Ian to hope to see again Mickey.

  
  


Lip was slouched on the living room couch with a computer on his lap.

 

"- I guess you're looking for honest work, to become a model citizen." Ian shook.

 

"- Absolutely. If by honest job search you mean find a way to change the entrance results to the university.

\- Do you need to go to that university?

\- Me no, but some people yes.

\- Some people willing to pay?

\- who else ? "

 

Ian laughed and sat next to his brother.

 

Lip knew about his sexuality. But Ian knew that talking to him about last night would be too dangerous. He would surely have trouble hiding the fact that he now knew the identity of his lover that evening. He therefore preferred to direct the discussion to a different subject.

 

"- Frank found this half sister?

\- Not yet. But it seems she has a kid.

\- So a half sister and a nephew?

\- Yep! Shit family!

\- Shit father!

\- Yep!

\- Will we have to keep her with us?

\- What else do you want to do? Let the Milkovich’s find her? "

 

Ian was silent for a few minutes.

They didn't often talk about what began  the quarrel with the Milkovich clan. But given the situation, knowing the reason for this war between the two families would perhaps change his relationship with Mickey.

 

"- Tell me, do you know how this started with the Milkovich’s?

\- Why do you want to know? "Lip asked visibly surprised by the question.

 

"- I just realized that I had no idea why our two families despise  each other.

\- Frankly considering the situation, I don't see how knowing could help you ...

\- You are definitely right.

\- ...

\- I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night.

\- Good night."

 

Ian slumped on his bed and closed his eyes. Mickey's image imprinted on the back of her eyelids.

 

Ian had never felt that way for any man.

He wasn't just physically attracted to Mickey, but he also wanted to know him, want to know what he loved, what he hated, what made him laugh.

 

This demonic ass had made him addicted to his body and those angelic eyes were making him fall in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a nice person so I also publish Mickey's reaction to this shattering revelation!


	4. MICKEY - IAN! IAN GALLAGHER! IAN FUCKING GALLAGHER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had slept with a guy in the middle of the evening, and it had to be with the son of the enemy's house.
> 
> Why did it have to be him? And why did he want to see him again, knowing that?
> 
> He had spent years hiding his true nature to the whole world and now his most shameful secret, the secret that could kill him was in the hands of his enemy.
> 
> Damn day fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day offered by your servant and the magnificent Michelle (•ө•) ♡

 

Mickey was tossing and turning in his bed.

The day had started rather well, he had spent the night dreaming of the turquoise-eyed stranger and his colossal dick. Then had spent the day with Mandy and Max.

At no time would he have suspected that Ian Gallagher would come and confess that he had slept with him the day before.

 

Ian! Ian Gallagher! Ian Fucking Gallagher!

 

He had slept with a guy last night, and it had to be with the son of the enemy's house.

 

Why did it have to be him? And why did he want to see him again, knowing that?

 

He had spent years hiding his true nature to the whole world and now his most shameful secret, the secret that could kill him was in the hands of his enemy.

 

Damn this fucking day! 

  
  
  


Mickey had finally fallen asleep and woke up again thinking about Ian.

 

Mickey hated the idea of get a hard-on over Ian Gallagher. However, he couldn't help but see his face and body as soon as he touched himself.

This guy had screwed his life up in the air and he could knock it down at any moment.

 

Just as the day before he had followed Mandy and Max to The Alibi. And just as the day before Ian was leaning on the bar.

 

He felt Ian's eyes rest on him. He understood what he wanted when their eyes met. Ian stared down the stairs to the apartment above the bar. Then disappeared up them , after having looked Mickey in the eyes again.

 

Mickey knew that Ian wanted him to follow him. He also knew it was a bad idea. The smartest  thing would be to stay way, leave the bar and never see him again.

But he couldn't leave, as he couldn't help coming here, even though he knew Ian would be there too.

He wanted to follow him, he wanted to join Ian up in that private apartment.

 

Mickey mumbled an apology and headed for the stairs.

 

The upstairs apartment belonged to the former owner of the bar. He had also served to host one of the Milkovich family brothels before the agreements. So it had been completely soundproof, and would not let the sounds though  the walls and floor and invade the room below.

  
  


Ian was leaning against the only bed left in the room.

 

"- I thought you weren't coming because of your response yesterday.

\- How did you know ?

\- Is that really important?

\- How?

\- Your tattoo. It became a little visible when you cleaned yourself off last night ...

\- You want me to believe that you found me with just one tip of my tattoo?

\- And your ass.

\- What?!?

\- Your ass, too, and your eyes. And later I had confirmation when seeing your cock ....

\- Fuck!

\- It's a compliment you know ...

\- What, the fact you could find me because of my ass?

\- Yes. It's a rather unforgettable ass.

\- Fuck you. "

 

Mickey had trouble thinking. Even if he didn't want to admit it, the fact that Ian finds his ass unforgettable made him want to make him understand how true it was. And he hated being so weak by his words.

 

"- What are you going to do ? Tell your father?

\- No. I don't see how this involves him. "

 

Mickey had trouble understanding what was happening.

 

"- You're not going to tell him anything.

\- If I do, my chances of sleeping with you will drop to zero. And I would prefer to avoid that ...

\- You're not going to tell him anything, hoping to sleep with me?

\- Is it so unlikely?" Ian asked with a smile.

 

"- I want you. I want to have  you again, and as often as possible .. So I don't intend to tell anyone." He explained as he approached.

 

Ian had made his way over to Mickey.

 

"- Shut the door, I don't want to be caught."

 

Now would be the time to leave.  To run away like Ian had the plague.  But he wanted him. He wanted Ian so very much, so he closed the door and locked it.

  
  
  
  


This morning Mickey thought it was impossible for the sex to be better than the last time with Ian. But at that moment, lying on the bed above The Alibi, Mickey was rethinking his hasty judgment.

 

Ian had made him feel even more sensation than the time before.

He seemed to have a way  to push Mickey further and further over the edge ...

 

Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his shorts and pants.

 

"- It's a good apartment," Ian remarked.

 

"- And?

\- And I thought maybe we could use it more often.

\- ...

\-  Think about it. No one will be surprised to see us in this bar, it's a neutral zone. And who would suspect what we do on the floor?

\- It's too dangerous," Mickey mumbles.

 

He felt Ian's body slide up against him and his hands were  fixed on his chest and on the bottom of his stomach.

 

"- Imagine all I could do to you ... Imagine how much you would like that ...

\- I’ll have to think about it." Mickey growled, getting away from Ian's embrace.

  
  


Ian caught him just before he went through the door and slipped a paper into the back pocket of his jeans.

 

"- My number."

  
  
  


Mickey had spent the day organizing the future activities of Milkovich clan.

Several family affairs needed to be reorganized.

 

Terry Milkovich, the patriarch of the family had never been very organized. All he could do was terrify people. But that wasn't enough to make this business work.

 

Mandy approached him and asked him.

 

"- Did you find this Gallagher?

\- What?

\- The Gallagher you told us about after the mayor's night ... Did you find her or not? "

 

After Mayor's night, Mickey had leaked information about Frank's hidden daughter. This news had interested the whole family.

Terry wanted her to be tortured, while others had liked the idea of getting him to join their house.

 

Now that he knew the identity of the stranger, he was sorry to have leaked this information.

The idea of putting Ian in danger was becoming more and more sickening to him.

But he hated the idea of wanting to protect him. It was a fucking Gallagher! He was part of the family he hated the most in the world. How could he want to protect him?

 

Ian had managed to contaminate his brain with his fucking sweet sense of humor, his beautiful fucking smile, his drop dead fucking body of Greek god, and his enormous fucking cock.

 

"- So you found her?

\- Not yet. When I find her I will tell you. "

  
  
  
  


"- This little bitch didn't want to pay?"

 

Terry the patriarch of the Milkovich family had just screamed into the room.

He was closely followed by Tony, one of Mickey's brothers.

 

"- This is not the first time Patel has tried to leave without paying. Since he lives in the middle of Gallagher territory he thinks he is untouchable.

\- I'll make him understand that is not the case. No one is untouchable for the Milkovich family. "

 

Terry seemed in a monster rage.

 

"- What's going on?" Worried Mickey.

 

"- It's Patel, he's has gone again  without paying and hit another girl.

\- I thought he had been denied access.

\- I cannot believe he found a way back in.

\- I'm going to slit that guys throat! He will learn not to screw with a Milkovich! "

 

Mickey tried to subdue his father.

 

"- If you go there you will create even more problems."

 

Terry grabbed Mickey's neck and lifted him up.

 

"- Do you give me the fucking orders? You? Who do you think You Are ?"

 

Tony managed to free his brother from his father’s grip.

 

"- He is right. You’ll risk making things worse. And even if I hate those Gallagher assholes, we can't afford to go to war right now. If Mickey has a solution, let him try his luck, and if it doesn't work we'll do it your way ... "

 

Terry's eyes were black. Of all his children Mickey and Mandy were the ones he hated the most.

They were also those who most resembled the late Mrs. Milkovich.

 

"- I want Patel to pay us back, three times the money, and never step foot in another one of our brothels." He told Mickey before leaving the room.

 

"- Are you ok?" Tony asked, reaching out to his brother still on the floor.

 

"- One day he will fucking regret it.

\- Call me that day I'll give you a hand. "

 

Mickey knew how to get what his father wanted. He put his hand into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a piece of paper.

 

He slipped into his room, closed the door and dialed the number.

 

His new acquaintance  answered on the first ring.

 

"- I didn't think you'd call so fast.

\- Says the guy who picks up before the end of the first ring.

\- Do you believe me if I tell you that I was writing a message that that's why I answered so quickly?

\- I don't. I need a service.

\- Is it not because you miss me then?

\- Kiss my ass.

\- I like it when you talk dirty to met," said Ian, laughing.

 

"- I'm serious here. If you don’t do what I tell you, we risk going back to war. "

 

Mickey's remark seemed to work because Ian's tone changed.

 

"- What’s happening ?

\- Patel you know him?

\- Yep! He is one of ours..

\- He owes us money, and if he doesn't return it, my father will come and get him himself.

\- He can't come to our territory!

\- Do you really think that kind of idiotic law could stop him? He will go and it will be a bloodbath.

\- How much does he owe you?

\- $ 1000

\- 1000! How come he owes so much?

\- Well, it would have been $ 300, but with the damages it goes up to $ 1,000.

\- This guy will never pay. I know him, he has debts everywhere in town.

\- I am telling  you that if he doesn’t pay, my father and my brothers will come, and it will not be good for any of us ...

\- I'll see what I can do.

\- Hurry up anyway. My father is not a patient man ... " Mickey said before hanging up.

  
  


The situation was serious. Terry was crazy enough to go straight into the Gallagher territory to claim his money and start a bloodbath in the process.

 

And all that  Mickey could think about was the sound of Ian’s voice 

In fact he had been thinking of it since Ian had slipped his number into the pocket of his jeans among many other things.

 

It would have been much smarter  to throw out the paper as soon as he had left The Alibi, but Mickey couldn’t resist  the temptation.

The temptation to keep this paper, the temptation to use this number, the temptation to see Ian again. This fucking temptation was eating at him. And not in a good way.

 

Mickey found himself imagining  everything that Ian could have told him if he didn’t have to talk about Patel.

He remembered Ian's promises. The promise to take him again, the promise to make him  feel things he had never felt before.. His voice resounded in his head, and every second he hardened more and more.

Mickey still couldn’t understand how this guy could have such an  effect.

 

He plunged his hand under his belt and slid it down his dick. It was already very hard.

He wanted Ian, wanted to feel him, even if he hated this idea.

 

It had become impossible for him to return to the living room in this state. The bump in his pants was more than visible.

 

He took his hand out of his jeans and headed for his closet. He moved several piles of clothes before reaching a metal box with a padlock.

 

Mickey had always managed to get toys of all kinds, but hiding them from the rest of the family had always been the most complicated.

In the course of years, he had managed to find several safe hiding places.

 

Mickey pulled out a plug from the box and a bottle of lubricant.

He sat on the bed and undid his belt and slid his pants and boxers down  to his ankles.

He smeared the plug with lubricant and put it against his hole.

 

The plug had nothing to do with Ian's cock, the size of it could not in any way compete with Ian's big cock. And the plug seemed cold in relation to the heat that emanated from Ian's member when he was about to take it.

Impossible to compare them, but it had the  advantage of being there and not having a link to the  damn Gallaghers.

  
  
  
  


Mickey had managed to get rid of his erection, but he had trouble accepting the vision that had appeared before those eyes while pleasuring himself.

Why did Ian always have to be in his thoughts?

 

His phone rang as he was putting the box away in his closet.

 

The number wasn't recorded, but Mickey had no trouble recognizing it.

He had memorized it not long before to contact Ian.

 

Mickey answered.

 

"- I have a deal to offer you.

\- What are you talking about Gallagher?

\- I can get Patel to reimburse you, but in exchange you have to do something for me ...

\- And what am I supposed to do?

\- Meet me tonight over The Alibi.

\- Go fuck yourself!

\- I had rather thought to fuck you ... But it your choice,  if you do not want to recover your money ...

\- What time ?"

 

Mickey knew that Ian was smiling.

"-  Meet me  there at 4am. I’ll get the keys.

\- If we are seen there together at that time  we are dead!

\- Be discreet then. " Ian said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Sunday to find out what deal Ian will offer to Mickey ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these chapters.


	5. IAN - JUST SOME QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary this time ... to avoid spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of the day offered by your servant and the magnificent Michelle (•ө•) ♡

 

 

Ian knew Patel well. His father had often bitched about the money he owed them. But he had always found a way to coax Frank to delay the payment.

Ian wanted to help Mickey. To avoid a bloodbath of course, but also for everything he could benefit from having helped.

Recently it had been Lip who had taken over the family accounts, and going after Frank was demanding a lot of work and patience. The accounts of the house were in disarray

Ian had managed to talk about Patel's money debts to Milkovich without revealing his source. And the idea of the massacre that Terry might commit didn’t please Lip.

What's good when you're part of a family of scammers like Gallagher is that it's surprisingly easy to find personal and reprehensible information about everyone. Especially when these people live under your orders.

It had been even simpler than expected in Patel's case. The latter ran a laundromat, but the shop belonged to his wife. And the probability that she knew her husband's addiction to brothels was close to zero.

The idea of losing his only money and potentially his marriage was enough to make Mr. Patel a little more docile.

Lip had a hard time agreeing to return the money due to Milkovich, but the possible attack of Terry finally seemed sufficient to convince him.

 

"- And where are you going like this?  
\- To give Milkovich his money.  
\- At three o'clock in the morning?  
\- Do you think my source would agree to wait until tomorrow morning and meet me in broad daylight in the middle of the city?  
\- Moron!  
\- I thought you were just smarter than that Lip. "Ian explained with a smile.

"- And I still can't know who this source is?  
\- I would probably get killed if I gave you that information, and I intend to stay alive if you don’t mind...  
\- So much mystery about a simple name, it makes me curious.  
\- You have other mysteries to solve, such as how to bail out the accounts of the family ...  
\- It's simple. Get rid of Frank who pisses away all our money! You see this mystery is too easy to solve, your anonymous source is more interesting.  
\- It really looks like you want me to get killed.  
\- No ... How will you do it without your muscles after?  
\- That's all I am for you? Muscles."

Lip laughed at his brother's sulky pout.

"- Go meet your source. And if you can any more info on that crazy assfamily by the way, it would be great.  
\- I'll see what I can do." Ian said with a big smile.

His meeting with Mickey wasn't yet, but he didn't want someone to see them go to the bar together.

If someone came to discover their relationship they were dead men.

He had planned to return the money to Mickey without pushing him to sleep with him in exchange. Of course if the opportunity arose he would not say no ... But he wanted Mickey to trust him.  
Ian did not want their relationship to revolve around the bedroom.

He wanted to know more about Mickey, his tastes, his desires, his passions.

But given the relationship between their two families, it was not going to be easy to push Mickey to confide.

 

 

Mickey arrived at the appointment at the scheduled time.  
He looked nervous, almost scared. Hard to say if it was their meeting or the possible attack of Terry that terrorized him so much.

Ian wanted to put him at ease. So he took out two bundles of bills from his bag.

"- The money Patel owes you, as agreed.  
\- How did you get it?  
\- We got it back along with the money he owed us.  
\- Did you talk to someone?  
\- Lip.  
\- Are you kidding me?  
\- He doesn't know who you are. All he knows is that someone from Milkovich's house warned me of Terry's possible attack, and that only Patel's money could calm him down.  
\- And that was enough for him?  
\- My brother is more reasonable than my father. He wants to avoid unnecessary clashes.  
\- And what's telling me he's not going to tell everyone that Milkovich needed your help to get their money back?  
\- First, it would be stupid of him because he knows very well how you would react. And he hopes I'll get you to give some more information, a little more useful for us.  
\- And what are you going to do?" Mickey asked.

Ian grabbed the two bundles and headed for Mickey, grabbed one of his hands and slid the two bundles inside.

"- I don't care about the Milkovich's business.  
\- So what do you want back?" Asked Mickey visibly surprised.

"- You!  
\- You did all of this just to sleep with me?  
\- No. Well, I mean, if you don’t feel like it, I'm always ready to have fun with you. But that wasn't what I had in mind.  
\- And what exactly did you have in mind?  
\- I want to talk.  
\- ...  
\- Again, I don't care about your family's business. I prefer not to know, so I won't be torn between leaving my family in ignorance or protecting your secrets.  
\- So what ? What do you want to know? "Mickey asked, putting the wad in the pockets of his jacket.

 

"- Your name.  
\- You already know my name.  
\- Your real name. I guess Mickey's just a nickname.  
\- I hate that name.  
\- That makes two of us, I gave you your money, so I want my answers.  
\- You're sure you don't want my ass instead ? "Mickey asked with a mischievous smile.

"- Interesting offer ... But even as much as I love your ass, I want my answer.  
\- ... Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich.  
\- Mikhailo ... Aleksandr ... Milkovich ... I like that name ...  
\- Kiss my ass."

Ian greeted Mickey's answer with a laugh.

"- It's better than Ian Clayton Gallagher.  
\- Clayton?  
\- It's the name of one of Frank's brothers ...  
\- Is this story true?  
\- What you don’t believe me when I tell you that the name of one of Frank's brothers is Clayton?

\- Not that ! This illegitimate child story.  
\- You must know about that?  
\- The rumors are still floating around, and then it's still visible ...  
\- What?  
\- Liam is black. Hmmmm? "

Ian laughed.

"- It's true Liam is black. And yet he’s Frank's son, 100%.  
\- You kidding ?  
\- No. Promise. We did tests some time ago and we think Mother Nature has a fucking sense of humor because Liam is the son of Frank and Monica.  
\- How do you explain the skin color?  
\- The gene of an ancestor who decided to show up now ... "

Ian's explanation made Mickey smile.

"- You might want to sit down. I don’t intend to stop at one question ... "

Mickey balked, but finally took off his jacket and sat next to Ian.

"- Wait, if it's not Liam, who is this illegitimate child?  
\- He's sitting next to you," Ian said shyly.

"- No kidding ?!?  
\- No kidding.  
\- So you're not a Gallagher?  
\- I am."

Ian smiled when he saw Mickey frown.

"- My biological father is Clayton Gallagher.  
\- You mean your uncle! Frank's brother?  
\- That's it…  
\- Fuck, and I thought my family was weird.  
\- How many guys have you been with? "

Mickey almost choked on hearing this question.

"- What?  
\- How many guys have you slept with?  
\- I don't see why I would answer that question ...  
\- Because I paid you $ 1000 to answer my questions.  
\- This money is mine.”

 

Mickey inhaled deeply and agreed.  
Ian knew he would have a hard time getting an answer, but he wanted to know.

"- One.  
\- What? How many ?  
\- Don’t force me to say it again!  
\- Wait, you mean before me ...  
\- It's not a big deal!  
\- I'm your first?  
\- Fuck you Gallagher! "

Mickey growled as he got up.

Ian caught him and pushed him to the wall before explaining.

"- I am not making fun of you Mickey. It's just that I'm happy to be your first. "

Ian started running his hand along Mickey's chest.

"- I like the idea of being the only one to have had this body ..."

Mickey gave him a surprised look when Ian pulled away quickly.

"- I told you I was just asking you questions tonight. But if I stay this close to you, I'll have a hard time controlling myself ...  
\- What if you stop with the questions and not control yourself?" Mickey asked with a mischievous look.

"- Tempting but no, you'll continue to answer my questions, I'm just going to stay a little farther from this body of yours." Ian explained as he sat down at the top of the bed.

"- So now we are supposed to keep a safe distance?  
\- Yes. At least as long as I am asking you all my questions.  
\- And how many are there?  
\- No idea…  
\- I feel that this night is going to be long. "

Ian spent the next two hours asking Mickey about everything from his favorite color, to the date of his last STD testing to his most shameful memories.  
He was glad to see that Mickey grumbled less and less to respond.  
Mickey even ended up playing games and also asked Ian some questions.  
At no time did Ian get the impression that Mickey was seeking compromising information for his family.  
He even told him one of the best-kept secrets of the Gallagher family, his bipolarity.

Mickey's reaction to this new information surprised Ian. At no time did he seem to take pity on him, he even seemed concerned and interested in all the information Ian gave him about his illness.

At 6 o'clock Ian's phone alarm rang.

 

"- It's time for you to leave.  
\- What?  
\- Soon Brother Kev and the regulars of the bar will wake up. It will be difficult to explain the situation to them.  
\- Do you really think they'll get up at 6 o'clock?  
\- It almost looks like you don't want to leave ...  
\- Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey said, putting on his jacket.

"- I'm glad we were able to talk..."

Ian was happy to have learned about Mickey and happy to share some of his secrets with him.

 

 

"- Thanks for the keys Brother Kev.  
\- Did you solve your problem?  
\- The situation has improved.  
\- This is a good thing. You know you can tell me anything. I won’t repeat it, you know, the secret of the confessional ...  
\- I fear my Brother unfortunately my secrets are too heavy for you to carry.  
\- It would surely help to share them to lighten the weight ...  
\- If you want to help me continue to lend me those keys ... and do not mention it to anyone.  
\- You know, I'll find out.  
\- I don't know if I hope or if I fear that moment ...  
\- Decidedly, the more you say, the less I understand and the more curious I am.

Ian laughed, and changed the subject of the discussion before Kev became too curious.

"- In any case you didn't lie to me. These guys come in at dawn....  
\- These drunk prefer to spend their time drinking rather than sleeping. They are too afraid that they will sober up if they sleep too long! "


	6. MICKEY - A NEW FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family will arrive in town.
> 
> Their arrival could change the fragile balance between the two houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Michelle, for your help and your patience (・ωｰ)～☆

 

 

Mickey put the cash bundles on the table under the astonished eyes of Iggy.

 

"- How did you get it?

\- The important thing is that I got it back?

\- Patel is the kind of guy who thinks he's above everything. I would like to know what you used against him ... "

 

Mickey preferred to leave the room to avoid his brother's questions. It would have been difficult enough to give more details without talking about Ian.

 

Moreover, he had only one desire to be alone in his room, far from the turmoil of the Milkovich house.

 

He locked the door after finally getting to his room.

He wanted to calm down. The two hours spent with Ian in the apartment above the bar already seemed so far away.

At first he had trouble answering Ian's questions. Then had taken a liking to this little game. Especially when Ian had in turn started answering.

 

The more time passed and the more he wanted to know more about him. Not to be able to use this information against him, but simply to get to know him better.

  
  


Mickey was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the handle.

 

"- Mickey ! Open! "Mandy shouted.

 

Mickey walked the short distance to his sister and opened the door grumbling.

 

"- What? What do you want ?

\- Don't tell me you ...

\- That I am what?

\- Are you  ...?

\- Fuck you Mandy! You came here to ask me that? At this hour ?

\- Do you really think that your sex life with your hand interests me?

\- So what the hell do you want?

\- ... "

 

All the good mood Mickey had was gone. With impatience he raised his eyebrows.

 

"- I know you don't like to be the last one hear the  news, that's why I came to tell you as soon as you came back ...

\- Tell me what ?

\- There are new arrivals in town.

\- Yes I know, Max has been here for a while.

\- Not Max, others new.

\- What kind ?

\- Rich. Four people. A couple, a son of Iggy's age and a girl, about our age. She is a doctor. He politician. He would like to be elected mayor. They have absolutely no connection with these Irish idiots so we can recruit  them ...

\- Terry knows?

\- Yes, I saw him earlier. He seemed excited about the idea.

\- I hope he hasn't done anything stupid ...

\- So you believe in miracles now? "

 

Mickey giggled. His father was probably already thinking of a way to threaten this new family to force them to join them.

 

"- Where did you get your info?

\- The son of the mayor ... He is talkative after sex.

\- I can go  without details!

\- In any case his father is worried. The new guy may be new and not yet known, but he has way more money.

\- ...

\- He made me swear not to tell anyone.

\- He really thought you were going to hide that from us?

\- If you had seen his face when he realized he spilled the beans, it was too funny.

 

It made sense for the mayor to want to hide this information from both families. He had managed to get elected by helping the two families, but if one of the houses found a way to rally the new candidate to their cause, he was done.

 

The longer he hid this arrival to the two families, the more he had time to organize to remain mayor.

 

"- If it's the Mayor's son who told you, then the Gallagher’s shouldn't be aware for now .. IGGY!

\- Fuck! Give me a fucking heads up before you yell! "

 

Iggy answered the call of his brother, passing his head through the doorway.

 

"- What?

\- Have you already given the money to Terry?

\- No, I was going there now.

\- Try to keep him busy long enough for me to find a plan to get our future mayor to join us.

\- Our future mayor?

\- A very promising new family is coming to town. He can’t be acting like a brute.

\- Okay ... But why should I have to keep him busy? He's going to want take his shit out on me if he can't do what he wants ...

\- Do you prefer to be in charge of the plan?

\- I'll find something to keep him occupied ! "Retorted Iggy, visibly uncomfortable with the idea of building a complicated plan.

  
  
  
  


Mickey shut his  computer.

One of his sources on the police force had sent him the information they had about this new family, but there was nothing very interesting.

 

"- Here, drink it!" Ordered Mandy, putting a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

 

"- You look like shit...

\- Thanks for the compliment.

\- Did you find something?

\- Nothing ! Either they have never done anything illegal, or they have hidden  it pretty fucking well.

\- If you tell me, I may be able to help.

\- If you want, anyway it can't fucking hurt ...

\- They met at the university. She comes from a family of bankers  and he is a politician. She got pregnant pretty quick. He received the support of his in-law family and became mayor of their hometown in Arizona... "

 

Mickey continued to explain the rest of their family life.

She also found nothing very interesting to use against them.

 

"- If he had the opportunity to continue his political life there why did they come here?

\- No idea. The only recent event is Amy's operation.

\- The operation?

\- Yep. She had a car accident and was taken to the emergency room.

\- Was she the only one injured  in the accident?

\- No. She was trying to avoid an animal.

\- Too bad, sounded like  driving while drunk ...

\- I checked that. But no, she was clean. No alcohol, no drugs. She was released  after a week and they packed their shit right after ...

\- One week ? It was that serious?

\- No, according to the report it's just because of the blood transfusion that took a while to arrive ...

\- She has a rare type ?

\- Uh ... B. But there was no more blood supply in the hospital. She had to wait for her parents to arrive. She's lucky they are both from the O group.

\- What are you talking about ? It's not possible ?

\- ...

\- If they are both O, she can't be B!

\- What?

\- You haven't listened to anything at school... With two parents O, the kid is an  O. Which blood type is the brother ?

\- O.

\- Well, it looks like Miss Amy isn't a daughter to her both parents... One of them must have been cheating.

\- Are you sure of your info?

\- Believe me, I tried every means to prove that Terry wasn't my father. For me it's over, I have the genes of this asshole. But for her it's another story ... "

  
  
  


The rest of the day had proved fruitful.

After getting their hands on a means of pressure against the newcomers, the Milkovich’s had managed to locate Amy, AKA “Sammi Slott”, the hidden daughter of Frank Gallagher.

 

Terry was fucking ecstatic imagining all the shit he was going to do to her.

Tony and Iggy had tried to reason with him, but no such luck.

 

They had planned to pick her up that night  in Kalamazoo.

 

Mickey was having trouble celebrating  with the rest of the family. The idea of gaining a considerable advantage over the Gallagher’s would have excited him a few days earlier, but the situation had since changed.

 

He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and shot off  a text while leaving it hidden under the table.

 

"Sammi Slott. Shifters Bar and Grill. Kalamazoo. We are picking her up tonight."

 

Mickey removed all traces of the message before putting the phone back in his pocket.

 

He had trouble telling himself that he was currently betraying his family ... He had just given Ian important information and not expecting anything in return.

However, he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He dared not imagine what Ian would have thought of him if he had let his father kidnap Sammi.

 

Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a message from Ian.

"Thank you."

  
  
  
  


Terry positively lost his shit. Sammi's boss had told them she had left a few hours earlier with two young men.

The description left no doubt about the identity of the two men.

 

Lip and Ian had managed to get Sammi and her snotty kid before them and it made Terry furious.

 

Mickey knew he had a great chance of getting the shit kicked out of him t before the end of the day. Even though his involvement in the sabotage remained a mystery to his entire family, Terry had never needed an excuse to hit his children.

He quickly took a shot trying to calm himself down...

 

"- The rest of the new arrivals have not yet been claimed..

\- What? Who told you? " Pressed Terry.

 

"- Think about it, as long as they are busy with their half-sister, they are not thinking about the rest of them..."

 

For once Terry seemed to calm down from  his son's words.

 

"- If we catch them before they land and bring them to our house, the Gallagher’s will not be able to do anything. Frank may even offer you his new daughter in exchange for compassion for them ...

\- Do you want to go see them before they land?

\- The father looks like a guy who's open to arrangements ... just be careful not to scare him and get that deal out before the Gallagher’s find out ."


	7. IAN - SIX IS TOO MUCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five brothers and sisters are a lot. Especially in such a dysfunctional family.  
> It's a lot but it's okay, because everyone helps everyone, one for all and all for one as somebody said.
> 
> But six! Six is too much!  
> Especially when the sixth brings with her a son with the intelligence of a baked bean.

 

 

 

Five brothers and sisters are a lot. Especially in such a dysfunctional family.  
It's a lot but it's okay, because everyone helps everyone, one for all and all for one as somebody said.

But six! Six is too much!  
Especially when the sixth brings with her a son with the intelligence of a baked bean.

Since meeting them a few hours earlier in Kalamazoo, Sammi had not stopped talking.  
She went on about how happy she was to find her family, how much she wanted to get to know them all.

To persuade her to go with them, Ian and Lip had made up a big lie.  
They had told her that Frank wanted to hide her so she would not be in danger, but now that he could ensure her safety, he wanted to see her again ...

 

Ian couldn't take her anymore, Sammi was getting his nerves in a big fucking way. The blind trust she placed in Frank was pissing him off. That then pissed of Sammi.  
He had known her for less than a day, but she was already a fucking bitch to him.

Although Ian couldn't help but be happy.

Mickey told him about Sammi.  
Milkovich had found where she worked.  
They were going to get her.  
They were going to have a fucking advantage over them.

But Mickey gave him the info. He had ruined his family's plans for him. And that was worth all the most unbearable half-sisters, and all the morons of nephews in the world.

 

Ian had never imagined one day to find The Alibi quiet. Yet this was the case compared to the family home.

Sammi had spent the first week on lockdown inside the house. Lip and Fiona had tried to explain to the idiot the very basic information she needed to know about the operations of the Gallagher house, without revealing too much of the family's secrets.

After a week she was allowed to go out, but under the supervision of a chaperone.

The city was in turmoil after the announcement of the arrival of a new Gallagher.

Surprisingly the Milkovich’s seemed to give two shits about this situation.  
It had been two weeks since Ian had seen Mickey.

He could barely hide his joy when he saw the young man sitting on one of the benches at the back of the bar.  
Mandy and Max were there too, but they were playing pool.

Ian ordered a beer from Brother Kev and went to sit, back to back to Mickey.  
At this distance he could talk without difficulty.  
However, he was far enough away that no one would suspect anything.

"- I missed you…  
\- ...  
\- Where were you ?  
\- I had things to do.  
\- For your father?  
\- I don't intend to talk to you about it.  
\- Okay. In that case what are we talking about? What I want to do to you in the apartment upstairs?  
\- ...  
\- Because let me tell you that after two weeks I'm ready to do all sorts of things to you...... "

Ian wanted to describe in detail everything he wanted to do to Mickey. But was interrupted by the opening of the door and the sound of a familiar voice.

Sammi had just entered the bar with her chaperone.

"- We only stopped for a few minutes, I need to piss. But you don't talk to anyone while I'm away. Okay? " Ordered the chaperone while tightening his thighs against each other.  
"- Yes, yes." Sammi replied carelessly.

The bathroom door wasn't closed yet as Sammi was already seated next to Mickey.

"- Hey! Hello…  
\- Your boyfriend told you not to talk to anyone." Mickey growled.

"- He’s not my boyfriend ... But if you want, you can be.  
\- You’re not my type.  
\- Bet I could be...  
\- Bet you couldn’t !  
\- What’s your type ?  
\- SAMMI !”

Sammi's chaperone came out of the bathroom and didn't seem happy to see her with Mickey.

"- I told you not to talk to anyone! And especially not to this guy.  
\- Hi Greg. How's your jaw? Better since the last time I saw you? "Mickey asked with a big smile.

"- Fuck you Milkovich. I swear you'll pay one day.  
\- You can always dream ... Come on, go play nanny.  
\- Milkovich? You belong to the family of ...  
\- Watch what you're going to say! I've been pretty nice so far but kicking a Gallagher's ass is very tempting to me today. "

Greg pushed Sammi to the exit before she could answer him.

"- It's been just two weeks that she was there and she is already bucking the system.  
\- Isn’t it the role of brothers and sisters?" Mickey asked with a laugh.

"- No kidding. I'm not sure if I'm glad we got her before you ... "

All of Ian's tension disappeared when Mickey laughed.

"- Do you mean it was a poisoned gift?  
\- Something like that, yes.  
\- ...  
\- What's your type?  
\- What?  
\- You told Sammi that she wasn't your type. So I was wondering what your type was ...  
\- Redhead.  
\- Check.  
\- Batshit crazy.  
\- Check.”

Ian was happy to know that Mickey's "type" matched his physical features perfectly.  
He tried to hide his smile by carrying his beer to his lips, but almost choked when Mickey added.

"- Packin '9 inches."

 

In all his life Ian had never been injured, at least never seriously.  
It took just one crazy half-sister, to book him a spot at the hospital for a gunshot wound.

Fortunately the wound wasn't too serious, his arm had just been grazed, but he had lost enough blood to have to go to the hospital.

He was supposed to see Mickey the day before in the apartment above The Alibi ... But with all this mess he couldn't even give him a heads up that he couldn’t make it.  
He couldn't ask someone to go see him and the nurses confiscated his phone.

Ian was desperate when the door opened violently.

Ian didn't know if he should start believing in miracles or if the medications he had taken were stronger than he thought ...

Mickey had just came through the door and locked it behind him.

"- Fuck Gallagher! Da Fuck?!? What happened?  
\- Mickey ?  
\- How did you get to the hospital? Who shot you?  
\- How did you know I was there?  
\- Do you really think a Gallagher could be shot without being a big deal in the Milkovich house? The whole city knows you’re here. Who is the asshole who shot you?  
\- Sammi ... "

Mickey seemed shocked by the news. Ian had never seen him raise his eyebrows so much.

"- How did this slut shoot you?  
\- She wanted to impress Frank.  
\- By shooting at you?  
\- You want me to tell the story or would you rather to interrupting me?  
\- I'm listening to you.  
\- Sammi wanted to impress Frank so she told him about the guy she knew where she lived before. She offered them a deal. But this bitch had no intention of sticking to it. All she wanted was to steal their shit and threaten them.  
\- Threaten them?  
\- Yes Carl was stupid enough to tell her how to rip off some idiots' shit by pointing a fucking gun at them during the exchange.  
\- But you have to have back up for that kinda shit! Otherwise there’s no chance that you are leaving without a bullet wound ...  
\- We know it wasn’t a Milkovich...  
\- Who do you think these guys are that shot you?  
\- No idea, they got out of there pretty quick with their shit. Right after that bitch tried to attack them with my weapon.  
\- What?  
\- My gun was in my belt, and she managed to take it from me. She didn’t know how to use the fucking thing, so she shot me instead of aiming at them. "

Mickey was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"- I don't know if I should fucking laugh or kill her...  
\- You're not the only one. Lip and Fiona decided to yell at her, but the others were laughing.  
\- I admit that if you hadn't been hurt in this story, I probably would have found it hilarious. " Mickey explained with a big smile.

Ian felt Mickey's hands catch the collar of his hospital gown and draw pulled him close.  
His lips rested on Mickey's.

He dropped as soon as Mickey released his grip.

"- If she shoots you again, sister or not sister, I am telling you, I’ll kill her myself!" Announced Mickey before heading to the door.

"- If you kiss me every time I get shot, I’ll start some more shit tomorrow ...  
\- Fuck Gallagher," Mickey said before closing the door behind him.

Ian let his head fall back on the pillows. His first kiss with Mickey was a result of getting shot.  
He had hoped that he wouldn't have to get shot every time he wanted Mickey’s lips on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you this Sunday for one of my favorite chapters （＾∀＾）


	8. MANDY - THAT’S NOT SEXY ! THAT’S  MICKEY !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Baker agrees to join the Milkovich family, but on one condition ... Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Michelle, for your help and your patience ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

Luck seemed to be on their side now.

The list of good news was growing day by day.

 

Certainly the Gallagher’s had managed to get a hold of their half-sister before them, but the latter was in the process of discrediting their entire family and at the same time sending their members to the hospital.

Moreover, the information they had found on the new ones was enough to convince them to join their home ...

 

The end of the Gallagher’s had never been so close.

 

"- You seem to be gloating. Are the Gallagher's misfortunes putting you in this state? "Max asked sitting on the couch next to Mandy.

 

"- That, and the agreement with the new ones. With the future mayor with us, the Gallagher’s are dead.

\- Everyone doesn't seem to share your enthusiasm ...

\- Mickey is a moron. He's always been the first to want to get rid of the Gallagher’s, and now it's almost done. He's annoying!

\- It may be the conditions of the agreement that pose a problem. "

 

They had gone to see Mr. Baker to inform him of their proposal and to let him know the information in their possession.

It  didn't take long for him to realize the benefits he could draw from an agreement with the Milkovich’s.

However, he had imposed conditions on this agreement.

Indeed he had understood that Terry wasn't really  a speaking man, so he had asked a pledge of confidence in  Mickey.

 

He  had to marry Amy Baker to seal by marriage the union Baker-Milkovich. Mickey had initially refused, but Terry had finally persuaded his son.

 

"- If he was really against it he wouldn't have finally accepted. Anyway, Mickey doesn't go out with anyone, and it'll be a little payback. He’s  been distancing himself for weeks and he barely talks to us anymore ...

\- Are you sure he isn’t seeing  anyone?

\- We're talking about Mickey here ... "

  
  
  


Terry and Andrew Baker hadn't waited long before launching the invitations for their children's engagement party.

 

The Baker's had just emptied their last box, as already tables and chairs were set up in the garden to greet the guests that evening.

 

Mandy was in heaven.

All the Milkovich’s had been jubilant in front of the defeated faces  that the Gallaghers had when they heard the news.

Only Mickey seemed to not be happy.

 

"- Are you going to end up relaxing? It's a marriage not a execution...

\- ...

\- And she is pretty. We have seen worse. 

\- Marry her if you want! "

 

Mandy laughed before adding.

 

"- I think it would be a death sentence  for me. The only place Terry likes lesbians is on porn sites ... It's for you that Amy has a weakness.

\- We saw each other twice.

\- Once, even once is enough.

\- ...

\- Are you really gonna be up all night?

\- I didn't ask you to come talk to me that I remember.

\- What's up with you Mickey? And look at me instead of playing with your phone!

\- Fuck you Mandy! "Mickey cried out of the room.

 

Max arrived just in time to prevent Mandy from following Mickey.

 

"- Leave him alone.

\- But did you see how he acted?

\- Let him blow off a little steam, it must not be easy for him.”

  
  
  
  


The party was in full swing, and Terry and Andrew had made a speech to announce the engagement before Mickey and Amy exchanged their rings.

 

Amy seemed to be in heaven  while Mickey continued to look like he was dying.

 

Mandy wanted to understand why his brother was in this mood.

Certainly he hadn't known Amy for a long time. But she had never seen him with any woman, it was impossible for him to be in a relationship.

In addition Amy had been friendly enough, or at least not unfriendly.

She lacked a bit of character compared to members of the Milkovich family, but she always seemed in a good mood and ready to help. It would have been difficult for Mickey to find a better wife around here.

  
  


It was the third time Mickey had been watching his phone in  ten minutes.

 

Mandy barely had time to put her drink on the table next to her, as her brother had slipped out of the room.

She had seen him go out into the garden and decided to follow him.

She was far enough away from him and the vegetation was dense enough that he didn't notice her.

 

He disappeared inside a garden shed on the edge of the property.

 

Mandy was going to follow him inside when she heard him talking to someone.

 

"- What are you doing here!?!

\- ...

\- I told you not to come. If they see you here, we're both dead!

\- ...

\- And stop looking at  me like that! Do you think I have a choice? Do you think I want this wedding? "

 

His brother was talking to someone.

Impossible to know who it was, this person was hidden by a pile of boxes.

  
  
  


Mandy would have screamed in surprise if Max hadn't arrived behind her and hadn't stuck a hand on her mouth.

The stranger had moved and his face was now visible.

  
  


"- Why? Why do you have to marry her?

\- Her father doesn't trust Terry, he wants insurance.

\- And why must that be you? Fuck, there are others of Milkovich’s. Why you ?

\- Ian ...

\- Refuse!

\- Ian ... You know very well that I can't.

\- Why ?!?

\- He'll go after Mandy. "

 

Ian was silent for a moment.

In the course of the discussion, Mandy's breathing quickened. She had trouble understanding everything that was going on. Why did his brother have a secret meeting with Ian Gallagher in the middle of his engagement party?

 

"- What do you mean?

\- ...

\- Mickey ?

\- I started by refusing, but he threatened to send her to his Russian friend.

\- What Russian friend?" Ian asked horrified.

 

"- The one who runs brothels on behalf of Terry.

\- FUCK ! He can't do that she's his daughter!

\- It's Terry, you know what he's capable of.

 

Mandy had trouble breathing. What she had just heard terrified her.

Her father had threatened to prostitute her.

 

"- He’s a pig!

\- Yes, but a pig who we can't say no to. Do you really think I would have agreed  otherwise? "Mickey asked as he approached Ian.

 

"- If I had the choice I would refuse. If I had the choice, I would be with you." He explained, gently taking Ian's hand.

 

"- I hate this joke of a wedding. I hate these engagements. I hate this city. I hate everything that makes us not be together. But we can't help it ... I can't run away with you, as you can't run away with me. We can't let everyone behind us with Frank and Terry.

\- I hate her. I hate to see her hold your hand, to see her smile by your side, to see her with you in public ... I hate her! "

 

Ian stared at Mickey's eyes. He seemed about to cry.

 

"- She's not important, I don't care about her.

\- Yes, but she's the one with you all the time. She is the one who…"

 

Mickey had just crushed his lips on Ian's and pulled him in.

 

"- It's you who counts." Mickey promised Ian's lips before kissing him again.

 

Mickey interrupted their kiss again to ask.

"- Can you do something for me please?

\- Do you want me to leave?" Ian asked, getting away from Mickey's hug.

 

"- No!" Mickey said, catching up with him.

 

"- Well, it's too risky for you to stay here. But before you leave, I want you to do something for me.

\- ...

\- Please…

\- What!?! "Growled Ian scowling.

 

"- Fuck me."

 

Ian seemed shocked.

Mandy did too and it felt like the the ground was shaking under her feet. If Max didn't hold her, she would probably already be on the ground.

 

"- What?

\- I want you to fuck me. Stronger than you ever did. I want my body to remember each of your movements. I want to be able to still feel the caresses of your hands on my body. I want to imprint  your smell on me. And I want you to come in me. I want you to come in my mouth so I can remember exactly how you taste. I want to keep your taste on my tongue and in my throat. I want you to cum in my ass, because I want to keep you in me to have something to hang on during this fucking evening. I want to be able to think that there is a part of you in me. "

 

Ian grabbed Mickey by the collar of his shirt, crushed his lips against his, and slapped Mickey against the wall.

 

Mandy was about to faint when she felt Max pull her back.

  
  
  


Max had just put her gently on the garden floor. They had moved far enough away from the garden shed to stop hearing Ian and Mickey.

 

"- Are you okay ?”

  
  


“- I think it is little too much information to digest at once...

\- Ian Gallagher? My brother is sleeping with Ian Gallagher?

\- It seems pretty obvious yes ...

\- But ... Mickey? Mickey with Ian Gallagher?

\- Which part shocks you the most? Whether it's a Gallagher? Or is it Ian, a man?

\- ... I don't know ... I never imagined ... Mickey with a man, let alone a Gallagher.

\- It's surprising at first, but after a while...

\- Did you already know?!? "

 

Max froze for a second before adding embarrassed air.

 

"- I guessed it a little earlier ...

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- It's not for me to say. If they are hiding it's for good reason. Can you imagine if your father finds out?

\- … Since when ?

\- Since when?

\- Since when did you know?

\- A few days after my arrival.

\- That long  !?!

\- I don't know when it started between them, but I soon had my suspicions... Mickey looked different every time Ian was around. And then everything seemed to coincide with this conclusion.

\- And don't you mind Mickey sleeping with this guy?

\- I don't see what my opinion could change. Besides, I don't think they just sleep together.

\- ...

\- If it was only for the sex, you really think Mickey would have chosen Ian Gallagher. It wouldn't have been a very logical choice.

\- What do you mean?

\- It’s  not just for the sex. Given their discussion, they seem to be in love.

\- ...

\- Love? My brother and Ian?

\- I don't know if he realizes it at the moment, but yes, they are certainly in love. You don't put your life at stake for sex.

\- ...

\- Are you ok, Mandy?

\- I didn't realize ... I feel like I have imagined all that.

\- Believe me, it's real. But hard  to hear your brother say those sexual things, I admit it must be weird...

\- It wasn't sexy!

\- You mean you didn't find Mickey's request sexy?

\- It wasn't sexy! It was ... It was ... Damn it can't be sexy! It's Mickey! "

 

Mandy had already struggled to equate the fact that his brother slept with one of the members of the opposite house, plus a man, but that they were both in love was even harder to accept.

 

She had lived all her life hating the Gallagher’s, and her brother had an  even more ferocious hatred, and now he was sleeping with the enemy ...

 

"- It will be fine ? It would be better to return to the party, if they notice us all missing, people will start asking questions.

\- Do you think he's really going to get married?" Mandy asked, staring into space.

 

"- I don't see how he could escape, your father looks rather decided.

\- It's my fault.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- If he marries, it's because of me. Without me he could have said no.

\- Your father would have found another way to threaten him.

\- He did it because he wanted to protect me ... If I wasn't here he wouldn't have to do that.

\- Mandy, you can't think like that ... It's your father to blame in this situation , you're innocent.

\- Mickey is innocent too, yet he is likely to spend the rest of his life with this woman while he ... he ...

\- ...he loves Ian? "

 

Mandy nodded.

  
  
  
  


Mickey seemed to have a hard time being at the party. It was the third time Mandy had seen him empty his glass since he had returned to the room.

 

Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to his condition.

Amy's mother was chatting with all the guests.

Andrew and Terry were in the middle of a strategic discussion.

 

Only Amy had stayed next to Mickey, but she didn't seem to notice his state.

She seemed more than pleased with her fate, and devoured Mickey's with her eyes.

 

"- It's sure isn’t a conventional meeting, but I'm sure we have a lot in common."

 

Mandy laughed nervously, realizing how good and wrong Amy was at the time.

Max approached her and pulled her a little further.

 

"- What are you doing ?

\- Sorry, it's nerves ... It was funny ...

\- What was funny?

\- Amy. She thinks they will end up in love with each other...

\- I don't really understand why this situation is funny." Growled Max.

 

"- Have you already forgotten about  Mickey’s predicament ?"

 

Mandy tried to calm down a bit, but her laugh was still there.

 

"- I know very well ... that's why I laughed ...

\- ...

\- She told him that it would work well between them because they probably have a lot of things in common... " She explained between two laughs.

"- And ...?

\- I was wondering if the fact that he loves cock was one of those things that's supposed to bring them together ..." Mandy pointed out with a mischievous look.

 

Max's face eased.

 

"- Okay I admit it's funny.

\- ... you know, I still don't appreciate my brother's choices on a boyfriend, but I can't stand here and do nothing especially when I know why he accepted this marriage ... " Mandy confessed.

  
  


* * *

 

**BONUS**

  
  


Ian had his body pressed against Mickey's. 

Mickey couldn't move, crushed between the wall and the body of his lover.

Without leaving Mickey's lips, Ian undid his belt and slipped his hand under the elastic of his boxer to grab Mickey's cock.

It had already hardened from  anticipation and a little pre-cum appeared at its tip. Ian slid his thumb over  Mickey's head. Without taking his eyes off Mickey, he pulled away from Mickey's lips to bring his wet finger to his mouth and lick it.

 

"-Kneel." Ian ordered.

 

Mickey obeyed without complaint and attacked Ian's belt.

As soon as he had undressed his lover to let out his cock, he caught it and slid his tongue all over it.

 

Ian flinched at the touch of  Mickey's tongue and leaned against the wall to keep his balance.

Mickey knew perfectly how to use his tongue and mouth, Ian flinched with every movement of his lips against his cock.

He slid his free hand under Mickey's chin, and forced him to look him in the eyes.

 

Ian felt his whole body warm up to Mickey's vision kneeling in front of him, his lips around his dick.

 

"- This mouth was made for my cock."

 

A few days ago Mickey couldn't stand hearing these words, he would surely beat the guy to death. But things were different, it was Ian and it changed everything.

He had only one desire, to prove to him his new found pleasure just like he was doing right now, and to make him cum in his mouth.

 

Without leaving Ian’s eyes Mickey slid his mouth several times on Ian's cock, making it enter his throat as deep as possible.

He removed Ian's cock from his mouth only to beg him to cum.

  
  


Mickey's words echoed in Ian's head, seeing him begging drove him crazy. He gripped the back of Mickey's head  and guided his mouth down his cock, forcing him to take it deeper and deeper.

Mickey's moans of pleasure made Ian lose his head as he ejaculated against the back of Mickey's throat.

 

The two men looked at each other breathlessly.

Ian forced Mickey to get up and kissed him on the mouth.

 

He ran his hands behind Mickey's thighs, grabbed them and lifted him up. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck to balance.

Without breaking their kiss Ian carried Mickey to the table in the garden shed. He put him on it and tipped him over. He left Mickey's lips to kiss his neck, his chest, his belly, the inside of his thighs ...

 

Ian continued down Mickey's body and pushed his thighs back for Mickey to be able to reach  his buttocks.

 

"- Hold them.” Ian ordered.

 

Mickey grabbed his thighs. With anyone else he would have felt ashamed in this position, but not with Ian.

He groaned when he felt him spread his cheeks  and put his tongue on his hole.

Every trace of shame faded and gave way to pleasure.

 

Ian slid his tongue around Mickey's entrance as one of his hands caressed Mickey's cock.

With his free hand he inserted two fingers inside Mickey. He felt him harden a little more in his hand.

 

He let his fingers and tongue turn in and out of Mickey. At each of his movements he heard Mickey growl with pleasure.

Ian thrust his tongue inside Mickey again and kissed his hole. Then he removed his tongue to insert three of his fingers inside Mickey to go directly against his prostate, before whispering against his thigh.

 

"- I love how you taste when you  cum..."

 

Mickey felt his whole body start to shake.

Ian rubbed  his fingers against his prostate again, kissing the inside of Mickey's thigh. No longer able to last he came  on his belly in a groan of pleasure.

 

Ian withdrew his fingers and pressed his mouth to Mickey’s belly , licking the passage of the traces of enjoyment from Mickey.

  
  


Ian's tongue left a thin wet trail along Mickey's belly. He made his way to his neck and took take hold of one of his arms.

 

Mickey lifted himself from the table to press his lips against Ian's and latched  his arms around his neck.

He felt himself harden again against Ian's body.

 

"- Please…

\- Please ... what?

\- Come inside me ... please ... " Mickey begged.

 

Ian flashed a big smile before joking.

 

"- I'd love to see the head of your family’s face  if they heard you begging me like that ...

\- Bastard!

\- I'm maybe a bastard, but a bastard that you like ...

\- ...

\- Say it, I want to hear it ... "Ian whispered against Mickey's neck.

 

Mickey seemed reluctant for a few seconds. He loved Ian, he knew it and he had already confessed to it, but he still hated obeying orders, he had always hated it and he would probably hate it for a long time ...

 

"- Tell me ..." Ian asked before capturing Mickey's earlobe between his teeth.

 

"- I love you bastard." Promised Mickey between two moans.

 

Ian looked at him amused. He loved the rebellious side of Mickey. He knew he hated being given orders, but he loved to play with him.

 

"- Me too, I love you bastard," Ian promised, capturing Mickey's mouth.


	9. IAN - TERRY MILKOVICH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey try to continue to live normally despite the marriage in preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to put only one chapter at a time, but I spent time on two other fanfictions that I will publish soon.

Ian had just returned home.  
He had walked the road between the Baker House and his home in record time. He knew that the closer he got to this cursed place, the more likely he was to commit murder.

To hear Mickey say that this marriage meant nothing, had calmed him a little.  
However, he still hated the idea that she could be with Mickey, while he could only see him in secret.

He grabbed the lamp on the dresser next to him and sent it slamming against the wall.

Ian had just grabbed a bottle on the dresser, and was going to do the same thing to it when Lip opened the door.

"- Ian?You okay?  
\- I’m okay ..." Ian said, resting the bottle.

"- I understand you're pissed off.  
\- Ah yes ?  
\- Yes, we all are. Those whore Milkovich's had us on this one ... I understand now why they weren't very active lately.  
\- Sorry Lip, but I'm not in the mood to talk about the Milkovich's!  
\- A guy problem? " Lip asked amused.

"- That's it," Ian growled.

Lip changed his attitude. Ian didn't usually talk about his partners. To see him so angry meant that this story must have been more important to him than the others.

"- You know you can talk to me if you want."

Ian stared at Lip in the eyes before adding.

"- And if I told you that I've been sleeping with Mickey Milkovich for weeks. That he takes me in his mouth ... He takes me in his ass ... And now that this new family has arrived he is getting married, I am angry because I hate the idea that she is his at his side and not me ... "

Lip froze for a moment before bursting into laughter.

 

"- Fucking Ian! I almost believed ...  
\- ...  
\- Next time, go a little less hard on the blarney... Choose Iggy, or I don't know which other Milkovich, but not Mickey. Even if I'd love the idea that he was gay, and especially that his father could find out ... Nobody would believe you if you told them that Mickey is gay. And that you are sleeping with him to boot... It really doesn't make sense.

Ian stared at Lip wide-eyed.

"- If you're finished with this bullshit, could you follow me?  
\- Where ?  
\- We have a problem to solve, since the rise of power in the Milkovich house. Our dear sister found us a very interesting target for a new scam.  
\- Please tell me you're talking about Fiona or Debbie, but not about Sammi ...  
\- Do you really think I consider Sammi our sister? If I could get rid of her, believe me that I would have done it a while ago... She is useless and dangerous...  
\- What would you say if she shot you! "

Ian's remark made Lip smile.

"- At least it didn't affect your sense of humor ... Mickey Milkovich ... Anything ..."

 

Ian stared at the screen of his phone for ten minutes.  
He had sent a message to Mickey.

"Need to see you. Can you go tonight? RDV usual place. "

He knew that Mickey would have trouble joining him given all the hustle and bustle around him, though Ian still hoped to see him today.

He had spent the day with Lip and Fiona. Fiona was dating a thief who had let them take part in his shenanigans.  
It was not enough to allow them to go back to the level of Milkovich, but it should at least allow them to forget the Sammi so for a bit.

She had tried to join the discussion all day. And Ian almost killed her when he heard about Mickey.  
She had decided to tell them about her meeting with their enemy, but seemed to have forgotten two or three pieces of information.

In the end she had proclaimed that he had flirted with her and that she had rehired him when she realized who he was.  
Lip had looked amused by their half-sister's comments and turned to Ian with a knowing smile.

Being on the same level as Sammi hurt Ian.  
He knew full well that she had told nothing but lies, but it reminded him painfully that in the eyes of all he had no connection with Mickey except the animosity between their two families.

Ian was pulled from his thoughts by his phone.  
He had just received a message from Mickey.

"Should be able to slip away."

"Meet in 1h?"

"OK. Do you have the keys? "

"No, I can't reach brother Kev. But since when do you need keys to open a door? "

 

"- You see I was right, no need for a key ..."

Ian was proud of him. He had decided to pick the lock instead of Mickey because he arrived before him.  
Mickey's half-pissed, half-amused look made him smile.  
Those moments with Mickey were definitely a bubble of fresh air in the brothel that was his life right now.

Ian caught Mickey by the collar of his jacket, and dragged him inside, slamming the door.

"- Do you know that I missed you?  
\- Prove it!" Mickey ordered with a big smile.

Ian crushed his lips against Mickey's and ran his hand over Mickey's already swollen crotch.

"- Looks like you missed me too." Ian remarked, looking down at Mickey's fly.

"- Yeah, and I'm going to show you how much." Mickey admitted, pushing Ian onto the bed.

Mickey loosened Ian's belt enough to let out his cock already hardened and removed his own pants and boxers.

Ian generally liked being able to enjoy Mickey's naked body, be able to put his lips on his milky skin and smell the scent that emanates from him. But the lack of time and passion they were feeling now didn't allow them to take the time to get rid of all their clothes.

Mickey's lips had rested on his and his tongue was exploring his mouth.

Mickey crushed his hand on Ian's chest and fumbled in the inside pocket of Ian's jacket.

"- I love your boy scout side, always ready ..." Announced Mickey as he pulled a condom and a tube of lubricant out of Ian's jacket.

Ian felt his cock harden more and more, the anticipation of their future activity was making him crazy.

"- Maybe we can do without that." Ian remarked, looking at the condom.

Since their little question-and-answer session, he knew both of them were clean, and they had already spent a condom at the engagement party.

"- Do you want to cum in my ass Gallagher?  
\- You have no idea how much ... "

Under Ian Mickey's enticing look, he threw the condom on the ground and crushed his lips again on Ian's. He then slid his mouth down his neck.

Ian grabbed the tube of lube, and spread it on his fingers while letting Mickey's tongue run around his neck.

Mickey arched when he felt Ian's fingers enter him.

Although he was dying to plunge his cock inside Mickey, his moan made him want to have enjoy this a little longer.  
He pulled his fingers out slowly and slid them along Mickey's sensitive skin.

His breathing accelerated again when Ian plunged his fingers into him and went directly to his prostate.

"- Fuck! Don't…  
\- Don't what?  
\- Don't stop ... " Mickey moans against Ian's neck.

Mickey's panting breath was warm against Ian's neck, giving him chills every time Mickey breathed.

 

He usually liked to take his time with Mickey to enjoy every moment with him, but if he did not act quickly he would come before being inside Mickey. He missed this body, and he needed a dose quickly to calm him down.

No longer holding out, Ian removed his fingers from Mickey, spread a little lubricant on his cock and forced Mickey to stand up.  
Mickey grabbed Ian's cock, guiding him to his entrance, while his other hand rested on the chest of his lover to allow him to balance.

Mickey moaned again when Ian entered inside him completely.

It didn't take them long to enjoy each other.  
Exhausted by their reunion Mickey slumped next to Ian. Their chests rose and fell in rhythm.

"- I missed this so much ...  
\- Same." Ian announced, kissing Mickey's neck.

Ian pulled the sheets over and used them to wipe Mickey's cum on his chest.

"- Do you want to do it again?" Mickey asked before sliding his tongue down his lower lip and biting it.

Ian was always up for this kind of activity with Mickey ...

 

They heard a noise from the other side of the door, someone was climbing the stairs.

Without hesitation Mickey stood up and grabbed his clothes, which he tried to put on quickly.

Ian scanned the room quickly. There was no other exit than the door leading to the stairs.  
They couldn't find them here. It would be impossible to explain why they were both in the room together.

Ian gripped Mickey by the sleeve of his jacket, pulled him inside the wall cupboard and closed the doors behind them.  
From the inside he could easily see what was happening in the room without being seen.

Ian almost screamed when their visitors entered the room.

It was a couple.

The woman was rather wrapped, blonde with long hair. Ian had already seen her several times with his father. Angie Zago was known for not being careful about choosing her partners.  
Ian didn't have any trouble identifying the man who was with her.

TERRY MILKOVICH !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little trick to choose "TERRY MILKOVICH" as the title, but I had no other idea ...
> 
> See you on Sunday to discover the agreement between Frank, Terry and Brother Kev.


	10. MICKEY - THE DEAL WITH BROTHER KEV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey discovers the nature of the agreement between Terry, Frank and brother Kev.

Terry looked around the room looking disgusted.  
The sheets lay on the floor next to the unused condom, and the mattress still seemed to have kept their body shape.

Mickey had the impression that his father was going to open the door of this closet and find them .  
His heart was beating fast. He was afraid of being discovered, of being angry with his father, but even worse, he feared for Ian's life.

If his father found them there, he could say goodbye to Ian, because none of them would survive that night.

So far he had always obeyed his father because he knew that he could at any time take it out on his brothers and sisters.  
Supporting his father, no matter his mood, was the price to pay for his family to live in a semblance of peace.

But now something in him had changed. To imagine that his father could attack Ian enraged him. Where he fought so far to avoid confrontation, he was now beginning to anticipate, predict, want. He wanted to be able to get rid of Terry, no longer have to run away from him, no longer need to live in fear.

So far he had only survived, but now that he had met Ian he had changed. From now on he wanted to live.

 

Ian seemed to understand the torment he was experiencing, he tenderly took his hand.  
Mickey let Ian's fingers hug his and felt his body relax a little.

"- Fuck! He could have cleaned up his mess!  
\- We don't about the mess, anyway we will make an even bigger mess. "Angie remarked with a smile that wanted charmer.

"- No way I'm fucking here. I already have trouble sharing the same space as this Gallagher's scraps, I'm not going to wallow in his ... fluids! "

Mickey frowned, he didn't understand what was happening. And to believe Ian's expression, he didn't understand more than he did.

Terry stepped out of the room, quickly followed by Angie.

 

"- We can do that on the floor, or against the wall, so we don't touch the bed ..." She offered, trying to catch up with Terry.

 

Ian and Mickey stayed several more minutes in the closet.  
They didn't come out until they were sure that Terry wouldn’t come back.

Ian rushed to the door and tried to block it with the any means at his disposal.

He then turned to Mickey who seemed completely lost in his thoughts.

"- Are you okay?  
\- What exactly has happened?  
\- ... I think that it is pretty clear. Your father wanted to fuck Angie, they came here for that reason, but the condition of the room disgusted him ... What I didn't understand is his allusion to a member of my family ...  
\- Angie?  
\- What Angie?  
\- You know her? The woman with Terry, do you know her?  
\- Yes it's Angie Zago ... " Ian froze for a moment as struck by lightning before turning to Mickey.

"- She ... She's from home. I mean she is from our house. How come she came here with Terry?  
\- Are you sure she's in your house?  
\- Yes, she often hangs out with ...  
\- With who? " Mickey fumed.

"- With Frank ... I think I understand what's going on.  
\- If you could explain to me, that would be great because there it seems that part of my brain has decided not to want to work anymore.  
\- That's the deal with brother Kev. Terry can come here and enjoy this neutral area to sleep with whores from our house. While everywhere else it would be a declaration of war ... And I suppose the Gallagher he was talking about earlier is none other than Frank, who must enjoy the same benefits.  
\- Do you mean to tell me we fuck in the same room as both of our fathers?" Mickey asked disgustedly.

Ian preferred to leave this question in unanswered.

"- Hypocrites! These people are fucking hypocrites! They forbid us to have a normal life and live as we would like while they don't care about the rules! "

The disgust had given way to the anger on Mickey's face.

"- I hate that fucking shithead ! All he can do is blow our money and beat up all those who don't agree with him.  
\- Frank isn't any better. In addition to blowing money that we could be saving , he is able to sell his children for a little alcohol or drugs. "

In front of Mickey's listless look, Ian explained.

"- Frank wanted to do business with the LA family, but as always with him the deal went awry and he ended up with a good bunch of money. And this asshole has found nothing better to do than give them Liam as a guarantee, and return quietly to have a drink while waiting for the problem to be solved. This guy is a scumbag, he would be able to kill us all if it brought him anything. "

Mickey paused for a moment before pointing out.

"- Without them we would have less of a problem ...  
\- What do you want to do ...  
\- To get rid of them.  
\- Hold on! You mean, kill them?  
\- I don't know. All I'm saying is that if we found a way to get rid of them a lot of our problem would be solved ... think about it ... who prevents us from seeing ourselves? Who prevents our brothers and sisters from living normally? Because of who our lives are like that.  
\- ... But even if we managed to get rid of them, our family is still an enemy. "Ian pointed out.

"- Do you know how it started? Or why are we still at war? " Asked Mickey.

No one had ever explained to them why the Gallagher and Milkovich houses were devoting themselves to fierce hatred.

"- For me the situation is simple, Terry and Frank are the two people that prevents all this city from living normally. They are the ones who terrorize our families and keep us from being together ... Without them, a lot of trouble goes away ... " He explained as he approached Ian and put his hand on his neck.

"- Think about it ... Imagine how life could be simpler and more beautiful without them ... Being together in broad daylight ..." he explained, putting his mouth on Ian's neck.

"- We could live ... Really live..." he murmured, putting his lips on his lover's.

Ian slapped one of his hands down Mickey's back and the other on his neck and pulled him to him. The kiss that was made to comfort became more and more sensual.

 

Ian was the first to break their kiss.

"- I am with you on this …  
\- ...  
\- Whatever you want to do, send them away, send them to prison, or even kill them ... Whatever you want to do, I'm with you. Because I know that if we do nothing they will eventually kill us, somehow they will kill us ... "

Mickey crushed his lips again on Ian's.  
Their kiss had the salty taste of the tears running down their cheeks.

Although they had just agreed to get rid of their fathers, Mickey was happy. He cried with joy because he knew he had found someone willing to risk everything for him, and for whom he was ready to risk everything in his turn.

"I love you," he said shyly against Ian's lips.

"I love you," Ian whispered back.

 

Mickey was lying on his bed.  
He had left Ian several hours earlier, but Ian's words circled his head.

Ian had confessed that he loved him and agreed to help him get rid of their fathers, no matter the method ... He knew Ian would follow him no matter what decisions he made. However, even knowing that and even if their fathers were the worst assholes in the world, he didn't want to kill them. He wasn't upset about regretting their deaths, but he didn't want Ian to ever regret having followed helped him.

He straightened up and ran his hand through his hair. He had to find a plan to get rid of Frank and Terry without killing them.

He knew he could count on Ian to help him. He could also count on brother Kev.  
The nature of the agreement he had made with the patriarchs of the two families was a secret which he preferred not to hear in the open. And now that Ian and Mickey knew about it, they had a way of putting pressure on him. Moreover brother Kev didn't seem to care much about Frank or Terry.

But Mickey knew that getting rid of Frank and Terry wouldn’t be that easy and he would need more people to help.  
He knew he won't have too much trouble motivating his brothers and sister to help him, but it was going to be hard to explain to them why he wanted to get rid of Terry as much as Frank. Even though Terry was their father and a totally horrible house patriarch, his father was still there.

He was taken from his thoughts by Mandy who had just returned brutally to his room.

She looked even more pissed off than usual, but Mickey already knew that this anger wasn't about him.

"- What is happening ?  
\- Terry ... Terry beat Iggy again.  
\- What? Fuck! How's Iggy?  
\- Tony brought him back to his room. The doc has been there, he gave him about twenty stitches.  
\- Fuck! "

It wasn't the first time that Terry has taken out his anger on one of his children. To avoid embarrassing questions, each time they were taken back to the family home rather than to the hospital.

Mickey knew that Terry's anger had to do with the condition of the Alibi apartment. However he didn't feel guilty, he knew that the culprit in the story was Terry.

"- If only we could get rid of that asshole."

He had spoken without thinking. He knew that Mandy didn't care about their father, but to utter threats against him in front of her was risky.

"- If you need help to do it, tell me. I'm with you. " She announced without flinching.

"- And I know that others will be with us too. Iggy has already mentioned the idea several times. Of course he was drunk enough not to notice, but I know he meant it. And the others must surely feel the same." She explained most seriously.

"- Are you serious?  
\- The only reason I haven't killed that bastard yet is that I'm afraid of what might happen next.  
\- ...  
\- Find us a plan to kill that bastard and stay alive, and you can be sure we're all following you." Mandy announced, looking right into Mickey's eyes.

"- And if part of this plan is to also kill Frank Gallagher and stop this war with the other house?" Mickey inquired.

"- Tell us where and when and we're with you," Mandy promised before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter or not? That is the question...


	11. LIP - HIDDEN BY THE DARKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret doesn't stay long a secret in the South Side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I hope you like it too.
> 
> As always thanks Michelle for your help ♡＾▽＾♡

Lip had never had a problem finding a woman to sleep with. He hadn't had a problem so far to take them home. But since his dear half-sister had landed, things had changed.

Sammi had decided to "tidy up" Gallagher House. And even if after all the bullshit she had done Lip, like the rest of his family, wanted to kill her, but to throw her out wasn’t an option. Sammi was crazy, but as long as she stayed at home she remained controllable. If she was released into the wild, she would create even more damage than those she had already done.

Lip had never had to complain about his brothers and sisters, they were the only ones he could always count on.

He didn't consider Sammi his sister and that wasn't going to change. But now he had to take his conquests elsewhere than in his room so he didn’t disturb his dear nephew.  
If the consequences weren't likely to be so serious, Lip would have sent this half-sister and her moron child out of their lives.

But the possible consequences were still as important, and that was why Lip was there.  
Sitting in the backseat of his car, parked behind the Alibi, pants down on his knees being sucked off by Karen Jackson, rather than enjoying the comfort of his bed.  
Although the activity was pleasant, his position hurt his back and he had trouble keeping his balance.

 

Karen got angry when she noticed that Lip was more focused on his position than on the blowjob she was giving him.

She straightened up and readjusted her clothes before pointing that out.

"- Call me when you get your room back."

Lip tried to straighten up to catch up with Karen, but this sudden change of position caused him a deep pain in the back.  
Before he could move properly she was already far away.  
He closed the door and began to get dressed. Before he could finish buttoning his shirt, the car's light went out.  
Lip swore and tried to reach the switch at the mirror, but the access between the two front seats was rather difficult.

He froze when he saw the bar door open. He had chosen to park there because he knew the bar had been closed for a while and won't open anytime soon.

Without really knowing why, Lip stepped back and hid behind the driver's seat.  
The car lights were off and the interior light too. Only an old street lamp hanging above the bar door lit up the front of the car a little, but from where he was nobody could see him.

 

Focused on his strategic retreat, Lip didn't have time to recognize the first man out of the bar. He had no difficulty, however, in recognizing the second man.

Lip wondered if the man with his brother was the mystery source he still didn't want to say the name.

Lip had always been very intelligent, so he had always been used to knowing more than others, and now had trouble with ignoring information that others knew ... The desire to discover the identity of this source grows in him.  
He was going to open the door and join the two men when Ian caught the stranger, slammed him against the wall of the bar and kissed him passionately.

Lip had still not been able to see this man's face, and now that Ian was pressing his lips against his, it was even more difficult to discern the features of his face.

Of all his siblings, Ian was his favorite. He knew it was wrong to love him more than others, but he couldn't help it. He loved all his brothers and sisters, he would die for them if necessary, but he knew that the relationship he had with Ian was different.  
He had always admired Ian and had always been impressed by his qualities. He also knew that his little brother was surely the member of his family who was suffering the most from this permanent state of war.

 

At no time did they have the right to appear weak, and had to hide every moment that could be used against them. And Ian was certainly the one who had the most to hide, and the most to lose.  
He had to hide the identity of his real father, his bipolarity, and even his sexual orientation.

Lip had always felt that outside the family home Ian had never been himself.

Seeing him there, kissing another man in the shelter of the eyes warmed his heart. Certainly the situation wasn't idyllic. They were in the back of a shabby bar, in a dark alley ... If his instinct didn't deceive him, this guy was part of the opposite house and potentially took advantage of Ian to get something from him.  
But the fact that his little brother could have a moment of happiness in his life, prevented him from moving.  
He wanted to let Ian enjoy this moment, even if it was illusory.

Lip raised his eyebrows as he noticed the stranger's hands caressing his brother's back, coming down to his buttocks and squeezing them.

Finally the intentions the stranger seemed clearer, he wanted something from Ian ... his body. Even if he wasn't attracted to men in any way, and he knew that one of the two men he was looking at was his brother, Lip couldn't help noticing the tension and the desire that emanated from their embraces.

He wanted to look away from the scene in front of him, but it was impossible.

 

Ian broke their embrace and the lover's face was finally bright enough for Lip to see the features.

It didn't take long for him to recognize Mickey Milkovich.

Lip felt his heart speed up and his mind was confused.  
Nothing made sense anymore.

His little brother was kissing Mickey Milkovich in the back of the Alibi.

Although the scene had unfolded before his eyes Lip couldn't believe it. Ian couldn't sleep with Mickey. He couldn't!

 

It was then that Ian stroked Mickey's forehead, gently pushing a strand of hair that fell there when they kissed.  
Lip's heart sank when he saw a smile on Mickey's face.

The latter looked at Ian with tenderness. Anyone could have understood that they were in love, but Lip forbade it. His brother couldn't sleep with Mickey Milkovich let alone fall in love. He couldn't!

Mickey disengaged from Ian's embrace, quickly kissing his lips before leaving.

Lip stood watching his brother look at the man he loved to leave.  
He noticed his change of expression.  
Where before a huge smile lit up his face, there was nothing but emptiness. The corners of his mouth had fallen back and his eyes had become expressionless ..

Suddenly Lip realized that this expression that he was showing was what he had been doing for years.  
He had never seen him blossomed like a few minutes before, and it hurt.

Badly because Ian had never really been happy, badly because he only realized it now, and because the man who made his brother happy was one of the men he could never be with.

For a moment Lip began to hope that his brother could be with Mickey in the open.  
For a moment, all the hatred he felt towards the Milkovich family disappeared.  
For a moment he wanted to run out of this car, join his brother and take him in his arms, tell him that everything would be fine ...

But he didn't do anything he stood motionless, hidden by the darkness and let Ian go.

 

 

Lip hadn't managed to close his eyes all night.  
He was slumped on the couch with his head resting on the backrest looking at the ceiling.

He now knew why Ian had sought to recover the Milkovich's money, apart from the threat of bloodshed ... And he also now knew how Ian discovered where Sammi was hiding.

Knowing that Mickey Milkovich had given such crucial information to Ian was putting a lot of things in question and Lip now understood the state in which Ian was in when Mickey's wedding had been announced.

Lip wiggled when he remembered Ian's words at that moment. These confessions sounded like a joke in his ears as it was a scream of desperation, a cry for help that he had not listened to.

He couldn't accept that Ian's life was so ruined by this clan war.

His phone rang, but he ignored the call. He had no desire to focus on the family business ... His interlocutor seemed to have a different opinion, because the phone did not stop ringing and ringing and ringing.

"- What!?!" Lip screamed as she dropped.

"- First you will drop the tone! Secondly you'll bring your ass back to school! Otherwise I make sure everyone knows that your slutty sister has tried to break in and kill Mickey. "

Lip was lost from the fact that a member of his family had entered Milkovich territory and had tried to kill Mickey before being choppered. Fiona and Debbie weren't stupid enough to do such a thing, but he knew that Sammi was capable of it.

"- Who is it? That is to..."

Impossible for Lip to get an answer, his interlocutor had hung up.

Judging by the female voice, it was very likely that it was Mandy Milkovich. But that made no sense. an attempted murder on Mickey Milkovich's person was a valid reason to go to war, and in the circumstances to win it.

No Milkovich would refuse this opportunity.

Lip grabbed his jacket and ran to his car. Whether Mandy or not, it was better not to wait for his correspondent to avoid losing this opportunity.

 

The school was empty, only the sports field was still lit. Lip distinguished two silhouettes.  
His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the two young women on the ground.

Mandy had tied Sammi's hands and held her firmly by the arm.

"- You couldn't come here even slower Gallagher? I don't want them to see us together.  
\- ...  
\- So now you get back your sister bitch and get out!  
\- You bitch! " Sammi shouted at Mandy.

The latter kicked her inside the knee which made Sammi fall to the ground.  
Mandy bent over her, turning her head and grabbing her hair.

"- I didn't allow you to speak to me, don't make me regret not killing you ..." Mandy threatened.

Lip threw the keys of the car in front of Sammi.

"- Go to the car, and wait for me there."

Sammi pulled away from Mandy's grip, grabbed the keys on the floor, and headed for the car without asking for the rest.

Mandy and Lip watched her go in silence. It was only when she reached the car that Lip asked.

 

"- Why?  
\- Why what Gallagher?  
\- Why did you contact me rather than tell everyone that a Gallagher came into your territory? Especially if it was to kill Mickey.  
\- I have my reasons and I don't see why I should tell you about it, you better leave before someone sees us together." She announced, starting to turn around.

Lip grabbed her by the arm to stop her. He let her go when she turned around looking angry.  
He didn't want to put her in a bad mood, just to understand a little more what was going on.

"- What?" She growled.

It was the first time that Lip had talked to Mandy so much. So far their longest discussion had been a list of obscene nicknames and insults of all kinds.  
On closer inspection she was rather cute, especially when she showed this sulky look.

"- Thank you."

Mandy looked away embarrassed.

"- Thank you. I don't know why you did it, but thank you. "

Lip was starting to leave when he heard Mandy call him.

"- Lip!  
\- Yes…  
\- You owe me one…  
\- I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now I have to write some chapters otherwise I would not have anything to publish on Wednesday ... (☉_☉)


	12. IAN - THE MAN WHO LOVES ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened?  
> Sammi had tried to kill Mickey?  
> Was he hurt?  
> Why didn’t he call him?

 

 

Ian was pulled out of his sleep by the cries of Fiona.

 

An argument with Sammi seemed to have started out on the ground floor.

 

Ian descended the stairs still half asleep to come face to face with Carl. The latter was sitting on the last step with wide eyes. He seemed to make the most of the spectacle that presented itself to him.

 

"- Carl, what's going on here?

\- Sammi did something stupid, Lip brought her home....

\- CARL GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM! "Fiona had just realized the presence of her younger brother.

 

Once he left, grumbling, Sammi, Lip, Fiona and Ian remained in the room.

 

"- What's did she do for you to yell at her like that?" Ian asked nonchalantly, sitting on the couch.

 

"- This bitch entered the Milkovich territory to try to kill Mickey!"

 

Fiona's words pulled him from his sleepiness.

What had happened?

Sammi had tried to kill Mickey?

Was he hurt?

Why didn’t he call him?

  
  


"- He_

\- We're lucky she's not good enough to kill anyone. I was told that Mickey was fine. " Lip asked, cutting Ian.

 

Ian felt his heart start beating normally. The idea that Mickey could be hurt or even worse ... This idea was unbearable.

 

"- But do you realize the mess you put us in Sammi?

\- If you weren't big faggots maybe you'd already get rid of this asshole, and I wouldn’t have had to do it myself.

\- Oh my God! You're crazy!

\- Without him there is no more marriage, so no more agreement with the future mayor, and so we take the advantage ... "

 

Ian felt anger grow in him.

For Sammi, Mickey was a pawn on a chessboard. Someone whose life was of no importance unless it served her plans ...

This bitch had tried to pick on Mickey and she was, worse she seemed to want to start again.

 

He knew he couldn't go after Sammi for trying to kill Mickey. He could be angry because she had broken the pact  and because she had put them all in danger. But he couldn't get angry with her for trying to kill the man he loved.

  
  
  
  


He got up from the couch, ready to strangle this half-sister who he would have preferred to never have met.

But he was stopped by Lip.

  
  


"- Ian you look tired, it’s better that you go back to sleep ... Go rest ... It will be okay, we can manage ... Nobody was hurt, everything is fine ..."

 

Ian was pulled from his murderous trance by Lip's words and preferred to obey his brother and return to his room.

 

He jumped on his cell phone as soon as he closed the door and dialed Mickey's number.

 

Although Lip assured him that Mickey wasn't hurt he felt a ball of nerves grow in him as the ringing tones sounded in his ears.

 

It was only at the end of the fourth ring that Mickey answered.

 

"- Gallagher? You miss already me? " Mickey asked, still half asleep.

 

"- God, are you alright? Tell me you're not hurt.

\- ...

\- You're not hurt right?

\- Ian what are you talking about? What is happening? You sound scared.

\- Sammi ... Sammi ...

\- What did she do that bitch again? I warned you Ian, if she hurt you again I’ll kill her!

\- Not me ... It's not me she hurt ...

\- Who then?

\- You ...

\- What are you talking about, I don't understand anything. Calm down and explain me. "

 

Ian tried to regain his composure. Panic was slowly leaving his body.

  
  


"- A member of your family found Sammi, on your land, she was trying to kill you.

\- Fuck! What is this story? I haven't seen Sammi since our meeting at the Alibi ...

\- You're sure everything is fine ...

\- Yes, I promise you." Mickey said softly and reassuringly.

 

"- I know I sound crazy ... But I'm struggling ... I have trouble managing ... I don't know what I would do if ...

\- Nothing happened to me, and nothing will happen to me Ian, I promise you. " Mickey added tenderly.

 

"- I don't know exactly what happened, but that someone from my family found Sammi on our territory and didn't tell me, it's weird.

\- Whoever it was may have wanted to avoid entering into war - Sure. But I don't see anyone who would do that.

\- ...

\- I'll try to find out what happened.

\- Be careful.

\- Promise.

\- ...

\- Ian?

\- Yes?

\- Can you do something for me?

\- Yes of course. What can I do?

\- Make an appointment with your doctor to adjust your medication. I know you don't like these appointments, but this kind of shock, it can create problems and you may need to adjust  your medic ...

\- ...

\- Ian?

\- How do you know that?

\- What? That you don't like going to the doctor? It was you who told me the last time...

\- No, not that. The fact that this kind of shock can cause me to have to readjust my medication ...

\- ...

\- Mickey ... Did you do some research? "Ian asked shyly.

 

"- Did you do research on my illness?

\- Well, in case something happened to you, I don’t know... I thought that this was something important  to know ... " Mickey explained, obviously panicked by the situation.

 

"- I know it's not cool, I should have told you, I should have_

\- It doesn’t matter. " Ian cut him off.

 

"- Not serious at all ... On the contrary, I'm happy ...

\- Happy?"

  
  


Ian laughed. He could perfectly imagine the expression that Mickey had at the moment. The eyebrows raised to the maximum.

Ian liked to see how much Mickey's feelings were reflected on his face.

 

"- I'm glad you're interested ...

\- Dumbass! Of course I'm interested, the man I love has this disease, I must know a few things about it.

\- I like when you say that ...

\- What? Dumbass?

\- No. 'The man I love' ...

\- Dumbass! Go to sleep! And go to the doctor! " Growled Mickey before hanging up.

 

Ian lay down on his bed. The fear had vanished, he now had a smile on his lips.

  
  
  
  


Ian had just left his doctor's office. Just like Mickey had done a little earlier, Lip had advised him to have his medication adjusted.

 

Ian didn't quite know what to think of Lip's request. 

His brother knew enough about his illness to know that this morning's events could be a problem, but he would have had to know that he was worried about Mickey's fate.

An attempted murder on their enemy's son wouldn't normally have been important to his treatment.

 

There was no way Lip knew about him and Mickey.

No way, because they had been as discreet as possible.

No way, because if he knew it, he would have come to talk to him about it.

There was no possibility for Lip to know ... but that was the only viable explanation.

  
  


Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was Mickey's number, his number wasn't recorded, but Ian knew it by heart.

 

"- Hi, man who loves me." Announced Ian after verifying that no one could hear him.

 

"- Can you forget that?

\- No ... I intend to remind you again and again ...

\- Dumbass.

\- You can insult me, I don't care, I'm the man you love. "Ian explained with a laugh.

  
  


"- Are you going to let me explain why I called you or are you going to interrupt me the entire time?

\- Sorry. I'm listening to you.

\- I found out that it was  Mandy who found Sammi. It is very strange  that she wanted to keep it secret that she found Sammi on our territory ...

\- ...

\- She has always been one of the biggest supporters of our family. Well, she hates Terry as much as any of us, but she can tolerate him as long as we can get the edge on you. I never heard her talk about stopping this war, even when I asked her about the reasons for this war, she showed that she doesn’t  care about it. Only the fact of winning interested her.

\- Interested her? Not anymore?

\- She gave you Sammi back, without using that against you. And besides that she told me that she would join me if I had a plan to get rid of Terry and stop this war ...

\- And you don't know why she could have changed like that?

\- I can guess  but I think it's my imagination ...

\- What is it?

\- You ... You and me. I sometimes feel like she knows. I know it's crazy, because if she knew she would have told me, or she would have found a way for... I don't know... to use our relationship against you ... Well she wouldn't have left it alone, it's impossible. She hates you, she couldn't ... Anyway what I'm saying is completely crazy.

\- Actually ... I have the same feeling.

\- What do you mean?

\- Lip is weird. He insisted that I go to the doctor today to readjust my medication.

\- I don't see how it's weird. Given the situation it was better that you go. This kind of shock can easily have an impact, and your brother knows it.

\- That kind of shock? Do you mean the fact that someone is trying to kill the son of our nemesis? Because I remind you that in the eyes of Lip, you are nothing else for me ... There is no reason that I should worry more than that of your fate ...

\- Okay, I admit it's strange.

\- And when I heard that Sammi had tried to kill you, the first thing he said was that you were not hurt. Logically he should have tried to reassure me by saying that no one knew that Sammi had broken the agreements...

\- ...

\- I really feel that he knows something, but if it's true, I don't understand why he doesn't tell me anything. I mean, he's like Mandy, this war between our two families is his reason for living, he really hates you ...

\- ...

\- Mickey?

\- I'm still here. I'm trying to understand what's going on.

\- Shit!

\- What?

\- I have to go, Lip’s here. "Ian explained quickly before hanging up.

  
  


"- How did it go?" Lip asked visibly worried.

 

"- Very well, the doc has adjusted my prescription, but according to her everything is fine ...

\- Good, I was afraid that you were panicking about M ... SAMMI! This bitch really does nothing but bullshit. "

 

Lip knew!

Lip knew and Ian was totally unaware of what he should do with this information.

Lip knew and for the first time in his life Ian was afraid of his brother and what he could do.


	13. MANDY - HOUSE CHANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Mickey's engagement party had taken place, a week that Mandy's life was upside down.
> 
>  
> 
> A week ago she had learned that her brother was gay, that he went out with the son of their sworn enemy, that her father had threatened to prostitute her if the same brother didn't marry the daughter of a rich politician...

 

 

It had been a week since Mickey's engagement party had taken place, a week that Mandy's life was upside down.  
A week ago she had learned that her brother was gay, that he went out with the son of their sworn enemy, that her father had threatened to prostitute her if the same brother didn't marry the daughter of a rich politician...

Since the engagement party Amy spent her days at home.  
Although she found her nice before, Mandy was now aware of all her faults.  
To see her enjoying the wedding preparations while Mickey loved someone else made her totally unlikable to Mandy.  
It really wasn't Amy’s fault, she didn't know about Ian. But Mandy couldn't see Amy as anything other than an obstacle to her brother's happiness.

She was still struggling to admit it, but she knew deep inside her that her brother was in love with Ian, and no one else would make him happy. And this fact had erased from her mind all the resentment she had towards the Gallagher family.

Amy was often escorted by her brother and mother.

Liliane didn't seem to like her new future in-laws. She played the game of the happy mother of the bride when she was around people, but when they were alone she no longer tried to hide her hostility towards them.

Amy's brother liked to hang out with the Milkovich’s and learn all the shenanigans they had been able to develop in recent years.  
He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps by entering the political world and found it important to know "how this world works".

In the eyes of Mandy this guy was worse than her brothers, they at least didn't try to hide their bad sides under a mask of false kindness.

 

Amy was sitting next to Mickey on the couch. She seemed to want to jump on him and tear off his clothes.  
A grimace of disgust appeared on Mandy's face.  
She tried to pull herself together when she felt Liliane Baker's eyes rest on her.

 

Mandy preferred to leave the room. She came out the back door and started to light a cigarette.

"- Can you give me one?"

To her astonishment, Liliane Baker had followed her.

"- I thought doctors didn't smoke ...  
\- That is just an act in front of our patients. "

Mandy smiled, finally this middle-class woman might not be as stuck up as she thought.

Mandy passed her a cigarette and her lighter.

Liliane expelled a puff of smoke from her mouth before asking.

"- You don't like my daughter do you?"

Mandy didn't know what was the best answer, after a few seconds of internal deliberation she decided not to lie.

"- No. I don’t like her. Or at least I don't like the fact that my brother has to marry her ...  
\- I'm not for this wedding either. " Liliane remarked.

"- I noticed, you don't hide your emotions very well..." Mandy explained with a laugh.

"- Understand this. I have nothing against your brother. I think that given the circumstances it would not be right of me to make any moral judgments of his behavior. To tell the truth, I like him very much, he reminds me of my first love ...  
\- But you don't want to see your daughter marry him.  
\- That is true. I don't want an arranged marriage for my daughter. I don't want her to live what I've been through." She explained, throwing a cloud of smoke through her nose.

"- What did you experience?" Mandy asked.

"- Don't act innocent, I know that you have researched us and that you have found enough information to blackmail my husband.  
\- Actually, it looked more like a win-win contract signature than blackmail ...  
\- It doesn't matter. I know you've learned about my daughter's origins... It's no use hiding anything from the situation I'm in ... "

 

Mandy remained silent, she was afraid that any word would end this discussion and that Liliane stops confiding.  
Mandy had never had a penchant for "girls' chats," but something told her that Liliane had important things to say to her.  
Things that could possibly help Mickey.

"- It wasn't out of love that I married my husband, it was only a contract between our two families. This contract included the birth of a child ... So our son was born.  
\- ...  
\- My husband had any amount of desire for me, so he saw no problem in my sleeping with other men as long as these relations remained discreet.  
\- ...  
\- Shortly after, I fell in love with another man, and I became pregnant. I discovered for the first time in my life what it meant to live. " Liliane continued to say, her gaze lost in the void.

"- I foolishly thought that I could break up with my husband and live with my lover. Divorced politicians aren't uncommon. Unfortunately it was going to be bad knowing my husband.  
\- ...  
\- I should have left without looking back. From the moment he learned about the baby he didn't stop using this little human being to threaten me. In the eyes of everyone he is a considerate man, a good father and a good husband, but I know ... I know what he really is. And I know Amy will never be happy because Mickey doesn't love her...  
\- ...  
\- Like me she will stay with him, saying at first that he will grow to love her ... But it will not change. I'm not trying to compare Mickey with my husband. I know that Mickey isn't an angel, far from it. But he is nothing like the monster that is my husband. I'm sure he has his reasons. "

Mandy felt her heart tighten. She knew that she was one of those reasons and was still struggling to bear the weight she was putting on her brother's shoulders.

"- I'm sure Mickey will prefer to sacrifice rather than see the man he loves paying the price. I would never have seen the man I loved being hurt by my husband ... I'm sure Mickey either ... "

 

Liliane's gaze finally left the void to meet Mandy's. The latter was frozen on the spot. Liliane's words were looping in her head.  
Mandy was willing to bet that Liliane knew about Ian, but it was impossible ...

"- No need to make a knot in that brain. I know, but I won’t say anything. I think Mickey's life is spoiled enough, I don't want to see him lose the man he loves, too." Liliane said, not leaving Mandy with her eyes.

 

"- How?  
\- How did I know?  
\- Yes.  
\- Shortly before moving here I went for a walk to the hospital. I wanted to familiarize myself with the town. I noticed a young man suddenly come out of one of the rooms. In itself it wasn't abnormal. But I already told you, Mickey reminds me of my first love. The resemblance was important enough for me to memorize his face. Out of curiosity I looked at who was hospitalized in the room from which he was leaving. That's when I saw Ian with a smile on his lips. He seemed to be the happiest man in the world ...  
\- ...  
\- I made the connection only later, when you came to our house, and when you explained this house story."

Mandy had trouble integrating all the information she had just heard. Although Liliane had said she didn't want to use this information to blackmail Mickey, Mandy was afraid of what she would.  
Liliane seemed to realize the fear that inhabited Mandy.

"- I promise you that I will not do anything to harm him... All I want is for my daughter to be free to marry someone she loves and who loves her in return ..."

 

Mandy grunted. she couldn't bear her helplessness. And Liliane's story had only reminded her of what her brother was sacrificing for her and Ian.

"- And if I find a way to break this marriage, will you help me?" Mandy whispered.

Liliane looked up at Mandy, fear and abandonment giving way to hope.

"- You could do that?  
\- I don't know. Usually it's Mickey who deals with problems like this, but given the situation, it's impossible ...  
\- I know you want to help your brother Mandy ... But I'm afraid we're not fit. " Sadly confessed Liliane.

"- We don't... but... Aaaaarrh!"

Mandy was in the midst of internal conflict.  
She stared at Liliane's eyes and added.

"- I hate this idea, I hate the guy and all he stands for! But…  
\- But?  
\- This asshole is the smartest asshole I know ...  
\- You mean someone could help us? Who is that?"

Mandy couldn't accept what she was going to say, but in a desperate situation, desperate measures ...

"- Lip. Lip Gallagher. "

 

 

Mandy was pacing up and down the high school football field.

She hated the situation she was in and what she was about to do.  
She managed to make an appointment with Lip that night, away from prying eyes.

 

Lip arrived early, but it didn't matter to Mandy who had been waiting for a while. To choose between waiting at home or on the field, she had preferred the calm of the deserted high school than the chaos of her family home.

She thought she could gather her thoughts before Lip arrived, but she hadn’t been able to... She was still lost and confused when he arrived.

"- You're early," Mandy remarked.

"- Really? I think you are the one that arrived first?  
\- ... what do you want? "

Mandy had used Kev's brother to tell the time and place to Lip.  
She knew that from the moment she should talk to him, his narcissistic tone would hit her and she would have even more trouble asking for his help.  
And she was right, because she already wanted to jump at his throat to strangle him and he was only there for a few seconds.

"- You owe me a favor. Compared to Sammi.  
\- I thought it was about that... " Lip explained with a sigh.

"- What do you want to force me to do?" He asked resignedly.

"- Stop this war."

Lip was staring at her with wide eyes.

"- What are you talking about?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"- I'm asking you to find a plan to stop this fucking war between our two families. That there is a need to send Terry to prison or to kill him I don't care. All I want is for this wedding to be canceled and for my family and Ian to be alive.  
\- And Ian?!? "

Mandy had spoken without thinking.  
Yes she wanted Ian to be safe , otherwise Mickey would not forgive her, but it was going to be difficult to explain to Lip why his brother's fate mattered so much to him.

"- That's ..." Mandy started.

"- Fuck! You know!  
\- What is it?  
\- You know ... you know about my brother and yours that's it?  
\- What do you mean? You know about it too? Fuck!"

Lip burst out laughing. The situation wasn't the most comical, but the relief of finding someone who knew the nature of the relationship between Ian and Mickey, and wishing to help them, had taken a huge weight off his shoulders.

"- Are you kidding me?" Mandy growled.

"- No ... Not at all ... Promise." Lip said as he tried to calm his nervous laughter.

Mandy stared as the young man trying to catch his breath.  
Lip narrowed his eyes and had a dimple that appeared when he was laughing.  
For a moment Mandy was surprised to find Lip handsome.  
She had never been interested in Lip's physique, mainly because she had never been interested in anything in the young man.  
His enemy status had always made him unattractive to Mandy, and his attitude had always irritated her.

This sudden interest for a man she had spent her life hating hit a nerve. She could understand that Mickey was attracted to Ian. He was handsome, intelligent, sensitive ... While Lip was pretentious, narcissistic, insolent, haughty.  
In Mandy's eyes, this guy had nothing going for him. But even still she couldn't ignore the stirring that Lip's laugh had created in her.

"- Are you finished laughing?!?  
\- Yes... Sorry... " Excused Lip between two remains of laughter.

"- Sorry, it's nerves ... I felt like I could never talk to anyone about it.  
\- I didn't make you come here to see you laugh!  
\- Sorry Mandy. "

Mandy had trouble hiding her nervousness. This change of situation disturbed her a bit.

"- We have to stop this wedding." She ordered.

 

"- Believe me, if I could have done it, this wedding would already be ancient history. With this alliance, your family will gain a definite advantage over ours." Lip explained.

"- And if I had ammunition against Terry, could you do something?  
\- Ammunition?  
\- Information about his travels, his activities, his knowledge ...  
\- Why would you give me this kind of info? It would be a death sentence l for your family.  
\- I told you. I want this wedding to be canceled and to get rid of Terry, no matter the means. "

Lip was surprised by the words of the young woman.  
Mandy was ready to give him something to destroy her whole family.

"- Don't think I trust you. I just know I can't do anything alone.  
\- Are you aware that you are giving me information that I could use against you all?  
\- You'll have to stop taking people for stupid! Yes, I know what that implies. Believe me, I've looked for all the other ways to do it before calling you. "

 

"- Are you going to help me or not?  
\- Yes. I no more than you want to see this wedding take place. I want to help you get rid of Terry, but on one condition.  
\- Which?  
\- We get rid of Frank with him. "

Mandy was shocked by Lip's request. Noticing her incomprehension, he explained.

"- Frank isn't as horrible as Terry, but I don't know what would happen if we got rid of Terry and Frank remained the head of our family. It would surely get out of hand, and it wouldn't be good for anyone. "

Mandy and Lip stared at each other for a few seconds before Mandy broke the silence.

"- It's OK."

She held out her hand to seal their new covenant, but a shadowy man approached them before Lip had time to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I post the next chapters Wednesday, or if instead I wouldn't publish the beginning of another fanfiction that I wrote (a fanfiction about gallavich of course) ...
> 
> See you on Wednesday for the answer to this question.


	14. IGGY -B.A.D marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Are you going to help me or not?  
> \- Yes. I no more than you want to see this wedding take place. I want to help you get rid of Terry, but on one condition.  
> \- Which?  
> \- We get rid of Frank with him. "
> 
> Mandy was shocked by Lip's request. Noticing her incomprehension, he explained.
> 
> "- Frank isn't as horrible as Terry, but I don't know what would happen if we got rid of Terry and Frank remained the head of our family. It would surely get out of hand, and it wouldn't be good for anyone. "
> 
> Mandy and Lip stared at each other for a few seconds before Mandy broke the silence.
> 
> "- It's OK."
> 
> She held out her hand to seal their new covenant, but a shadowy man approached them before Lip had time to move.

From an early age, Iggy had always had to juggle the strong personalities of all members of his family.  
None of the members of the Milkovich family were very easy-going. And to make sure that no one was killing each other wasn’t easy.

Protecting the family harmony was even more complicated after the birth of Mickey and Mandy. The two youngest Milkovich kids had quickly become the whipping post for their father.

Fortunately for them, the visceral hatred they had for the Gallagher family was their best asset in keeping their family together.

However, recently, this fragile balance seemed to be in jeopardy.

Mickey avoided him, he was pissed off for nothing, and hardly spoke to him anymore.

Mandy had changed too. She used to spend her day speaking ill of the Gallagher’s but was now silent about them.

 

Iggy was convinced that something was happening and he was determined to know what.

As usual Amy, her mother and brother, had come to spend the day at home.  
Amy was crazy about Mickey, who didn't seem to be interested in her.

Her brother followed him, and the other Milkovich. This guy wanted to start a political career, but seemed more interested in the crime than in the respect for the law.  
Mrs. Baker was in retreat, she didn't seem to want to approach them.

 

Iggy noticed Liliane's absence quite quickly. No longer feeling her disapproving look disturbed him.  
At no time did she agree to leave her children alone in the presence of the Milkovich’s. She must surely think that they could slaughter her dear children if she didn't stay there, to watch them.

He quickly looked for her. Not finding her, he decided to look for her outside the house.

The porch was empty. Iggy went to the back door, but was intercepted by the young Baker.

He didn't finally meet Liliane until he got rid of the troublemaker.  
As usual, she looked away.

It was useless to ask her why she left the house, Iggy thought as he continued to walk to the door.  
He stood in the doorway and glanced through the opening.

Mandy was on the phone, and the conversation made her visibly nervous.

At this distance Iggy couldn't hear what she was saying, but the expression on her face left no doubt about the importance of the discussion.

Mandy hung up and headed for the house. Iggy came out of the kitchen in time not to be noticed by her sister.

"- I have to go for a ride." Mandy explained when she joined the rest of the siblings.

"- A problem?" Iggy asked.

"- No. Just an appointment. Nothing very important.  
\- I'll drop you if you want, I have to go out too.  
\- No need," the young woman said as she walked to her room.

 

 

Iggy didn't like the idea of following his sister, but the more he thought about it, the more critical he felt.  
Until today neither Mandy nor Mickey had ever hidden anything from him. So if she kept a piece of information, it had to be really important.

Mandy had left the house shortly after the end of her phone call. She was now waiting for someone on the high school sports field.

Iggy had managed to get closer to his sister without being seen. From where he was, he could observe her without being seen. However, at this distance, it was impossible for him to hear anything.

 

It didn't take long for Iggy to discover the identity of the person Mandy was waiting for.  
The vision of Lip Gallagher and his sister chatting away from indiscreet eyes disarmed him. He expected a lot from coming here, but certainly not to see his sister with the enemy.  
His fists clenched as Lip laughed.

Iggy had never been a fervent defender of the Gallagher struggle, but the thought that his sister betrayed their family was heartbreaking.

No longer holding it he went quickly to the couple.

 

"MANDY!" Iggy shouted as he reached their reach.

"- Iggy! What are you doing here?  
\- I think it's more up to me to ask this question! What are you crazy being here with Gallagher's asshole? "Iggy growled, staring at Lip.

"- I'll explain_  
\- How can you betray us like that?  
\- Iggy let me_  
\- How can you? With a Gallagher?!?

"- Mickey is dating Ian ...  
\- Ian?  
\- Gallagher.  
\- Ian?  
\- Yes, Ian.  
\- Ian?  
\- Fuck! Iggy! Calm down! Yes Mickey is dating Ian! Ian Gallagher! They are in love! They sleep together! You understand?  
\- ...  
\- If Mickey marries Amy, it's because of me ... Terry has threatened to put me on the street if Mickey doesn't do what he tells him. But if this wedding really takes place, we will take a certain advantage over the Gallaghers. Which doesn't improve things. Terry will surely take the opportunity to attack them and it will end badly.  
\- ...  
\- I don't care to lose this advantage to the Gallagher’s, I don't care to lose this shitty war between our two families. Mickey has always sacrificed for us. He has always put his desires and needs after ours. He deserves to be happy. And if I have to join a Gallagher for that I will! If I have to destroy Terry with my own hands, I'll do it! "Said Mandy.

Iggy had trouble processing all the information.

When he looked up at his sister, he realized that she was close to tears.

"- Shit! Now I have the image in mind!  
\- ... What image? "Mandy asked, confused.

"- Mickey banging Ian! I don't want to imagine that! "Iggy explained disgustedly.

Lip raised his eyebrows.

"- That’s impossible!  
\- What did you say Gallagher?  
\- My brother doesn't get fucked!  
\- Because you think it's Mickey who gets fucked?  
\- Ian is always the TOP!  
\- Impossible that Mickey gets fucked!  
\- Are you deaf or what? I tell you Ian is a TOP!  
\- Do you have any proof of that? Oh yes I forgot ... In the Gallagher house we do it with family!  
\- SAY THAT AGAIN!  
\- STOP!  
\- We must stop this wedding from happening, get rid of our father, avoid a war, and allow Ian and Mickey to be together ... And you, you are arguing about who fucks who?!?  
\- But_  
\- No more a word about it, or I swear you'll regret it!" Mandy promised.

Neither Lip nor Iggy seemed determined to accept the other's point of view, yet none of them wanted to be angry with Mandy.

 

They had all left the sports field to take refuge in Lip's car.

They had gone through the documents Mandy had brought and were now looking for something to use against Frank and Terry.

 

"- Fuck! There must be something to bring Terry down. " Complained Lip browsing the documents again.

"- How did you get all this Mandy?  
\- I stole them from Mickey. It's been years he's been accumulating info against Terry.  
\- Why didn’t he use them? "Lip asked.

"- It would have made Terry fall, but what we have done after? These documents were only meant to be life insurance against Terry.  
\- He could have used them to avoid marriage ...  
\- I don't think he wanted to waste them for that." Mandy said, looking downcast.

 

Lip watched Mandy for a few seconds before plunging his nose into Mickey's files.

"- What's the B.A.D marathon?" He asked, frowning.

"- He even had some info on that!" Iggy wondered.

Mandy looked just as lost as Lip.

"- Could you explain to us?  
\- This is the "Bitches, Alcohol and Drug" marathon. It's something Terry does every last Friday of the month. He disappears in nature for ⅔ days, sometimes more. And he comes back completely fucked.  
\- ...  
\- I know the guy who serves as a driver in these cases. He explained to me what he did during his absence.  
\- Fuck, drink and use drugs?  
\- Yep! There are worse activities don't you think?  
\- How come I never heard of that?  
\- Terry has always been super discreet about it, he shouldn't want anyone to know he was leaving the city ...  
\- It can't be that. " Intervened Lip.

"- Terry often leaves town, and we know each time ... I have never heard of these trips. Looks like he was very careful not to get noticed. But, there is something that’s weird ...  
\- You have a guy's head that has an idea. "Iggy pointed out.

"- It's because of the date. Did you say it's every last Friday of the month?  
\- Yep.  
\- I guess that date doesn't means anything for you...  
\- Can you stop your fucking mysteries!?!  
\- At home this day is known as “Frank’s payday". This is the day Frank receives his disability pension.  
\- Since when did Frank get a disability pension?  
\- He doesn't have any. But he receives several.  
\- I don't understand, Gallagher.  
\- The check fraud is the only scam he has managed to keep afloat for more than two days. He recovers disability pensions from other people.  
\- But people have to complain when they don't receive their pension anymore. " Intervened Mandy.

"- Given their condition it doesn't matter.  
\- Their condition?  
\- They are dead.  
\- Since when are you killing people?" Iggy asked.

"- We don't kill them. They are natural deaths, but never declared. The government still believes they are alive so they continue to receive their pension.  
\- And nobody comes to check?  
\- Have you ever seen a cop come to our house asking questions? That's why Frank does it, no one will come and piss him off ...  
\- And do you think it has something to do with Terry?  
\- I always thought it was too elaborate for Frank to did it alone ... But I don't see how Terry could be linked to it. "Lip explained.

"- It may be his supplier." Hazarded Iggy.

"- His supplier?  
\- If you need guys who will soon peg out, we're pretty good at that ...  
\- What are you talking about? " Mandy questioned

"- Terry often needs some guy who will be dead soon. They are usually easier to motivate to scapegoat ... When he needs it, he asks Doc.  
\- Who's Doc?  
\- This is our "family doctor". He's coming home when Terry has beaten one of us too much. " Mandy explained.

Iggy felt his heart squeeze, he had never managed to stop Terry when he was targeting one of his brothers and sisters. Each time, he tried to redirect Terry's anger at him, but he was usually deaf to his attempts.

He still had trouble accepting work with the Gallagher. But if it was the price to pay to get rid of Terry, he was okay with that.

"- To know if this Doc has a relationship with this case, it should be able to access the records of his patients ... See if names match. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to get this info." Lip explained.

"- Do you think the patients are Doc's?" Mandy questioned.

"- That would explain the connection between Terry and Frank. One knows how to scam the system, the other has the contacts to do it ...  
"- Why wouldn't Terry have outed Frank then?" Mandy asked.

Lip seemed surprised by Mandy's question, he had no answer. He was even more surprised when Iggy offered a coherent answer.

"- Frank serves as security. Terry always wants to have one or two scapegoats... For this case it's perfect. As long as the scam works, he has his share of the cake and the day it doesn't work anymore, it's Frank who’s toast, which is perfect for us ...  
\- Yeah, that could be that ... "

The silence was in the car. Each sought to take stock of the situation.

"- And if I could get you all the medical records of Doc's patients?" Mandy asked.

Lip and Iggy looked at her surprised by the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday I will surely publish a new chapter of "prisoner of love" and one of "romeo²" ... So see you Wednesday. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	15. MICKEY - LIP KNOWS, THEY ALL KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Mickey…"
> 
> Mickey felt his heart squeeze when he heard Ian's voice. He seemed frantic.  
> He knew he would never forgive himself if something had happened to Ian when he couldn't be with him.
> 
> "- What is happening?!?  
> \- I don't know what to do ... I think Lip knows ... I'm sure Lip knows about us."

 

 

 

Mickey had spent the day with the Bakers, the wedding was fast approaching and the two patriarchs didn't want to overlook any detail.  
Of course they didn't care about the bride's dress or the choice of flowers, what interested them was the benefit they could draw from this union. The news papers had to be aware, Milkovich's associates too, and together they should prepare their victory against the current mayor and the Gallagher family.

During this day, Ian had tried to call him several times, but he had never been alone, and had preferred to ignore his calls.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ian's number as soon as he was in his room.

Mickey apologized even before Ian could say something.  
He knew that Ian had probably had a hard time tolerating his silence all day long, and he wished he could answer, but that would surely have created even more trouble.

"- Sorry, I couldn't answer earlier, I was stuck with my dad and the Bakers. I'm trying to find a way to cancel this wedding, but it's going to be difficult_  
\- Mickey…"

Mickey felt his heart squeeze when he heard Ian's voice. He seemed frantic.  
He knew he would never forgive himself if something had happened to Ian when he couldn't be with him.

"- What is happening?!?  
\- I don't know what to do ... I think Lip knows ... I'm sure Lip knows about us.  
\- Why do you think that? He did something?  
\- After we went to see the doctor, he almost said your name ... He caught himself and said Sammi, but I know it's your name he meant.  
\- He say something else?  
\- No, I almost didn't see him after. He spent the whole evening outside.  
\- ...  
\- Shit!  
\- What? What is happening?  
\- He's back. I have to go.  
\- Ian_ "

Ian had hung up before he could say anything.

 

Mickey had never liked Lip. He was more pretentious than any other Gallagher.  
However, he knew that the relationship between Ian and Lip was very important for each of them.  
He didn't imagine Lip deliberately hurting Ian, but knowing about him and Ian might have changed his vision.

 

Mickey was pulled from his thoughts by a pounding on his door.

"- Mickey! Open up! "

When he opened the door Mickey fell face to face with Mandy and Iggy.

"- What's the matter?  
\- You have to come with us!  
\- Where?!?  
\- To the high school.  
\- Why do you want me to go to high school at this hour?  
\- We have a deal in preparation and it can't be done without you." Mandy explained.

Recently Mickey wondered if Mandy was unaware of his relationship with Ian, and her attitude tended to confirm his suspicions. However, it was unlikely that she went to talk to Iggy about it.

Mickey decided to follow his brother and sister, hoping not to regret it.

On the way to high school he sent a message to Ian to warn him of a possible delay.

 

At this time, the school was empty. He followed Mandy and Iggy to a room on the third floor.

He noticed Ian and Lip sitting right in the back of the room.

He made a move back to get away from his brother and sister.

 

There were potentially two reasons for them to be here all. Either they had been discovered or their siblings had accepted this.  
Either they were discovered and had been taken there to disappear without witness.

Without thinking Mickey moved closer to Ian. If he had to choose between him and his family, he would choose him. He would hate this choice, but he would.

"- We don't want to hurt you." Lip said as Ian tried to reach Mickey.

"- We just needed to talk quietly." Mandy confirmed.

Mickey wanted more than anything to trust them, it would have been extremely difficult for him to face his brothers and sisters. And he didn't want Ian to hate him for leading him to fight Lip.

"- We want to help you stop this marriage, and this war between our two families at the same time," Mandy explained.

Mickey had always known when his sister was lying to him. And there, he knew it wasn't the case. However, he needed to know why. Why they wanted to help them even though they had "leagued with the enemy" behind their backs.

"- Why?  
\- What why? What's that question? "Mandy growled.

"- Because you are our brother moron. That you have always done everything for us before yourself, and now it's up to us to help you. "

Mickey was silent about Mandy's explanation.

"- How ... how did you find out?" Ian asked shyly.

"- I saw you at the engagement party, in the garden shed."

Ian and Mickey blush at the mention of this memory.

"- I saw you out of the Alibi." Lip explained.

Ian and Mickey then turned to Iggy.

"- What? Ah! How did I know? They told me.  
\- He surprised us both, when we had just discovered that we had to to keep your secret ...  
\- At first I thought it was those two who were sleeping together." Iggy explained pointing to Lip and Mandy.

"- And then I learned that it was both of you ... And I'm ready to accept it, but with one condition!"

Mickey tensed.

"- I want you to tell this moron that it’s you that fucks Ian and not the opposite!"

Iggy's demand had the effect of totally relaxing the atmosphere.  
Mickey was now watching Lip and Iggy arguing about who was fucking the other.

Mandy approached him, she stared into his eyes and told him.

"- We want to help you. We really want to help you ... For once, let us help please. "

Mickey took his sister in his arms.  
Since the beginning of his relationship with Ian he had always imagined that he would one day face his family to stay with the man he loved. But Mandy had just proved him wrong. She was on his side, just like Iggy and Lip.

Mickey hugged his sister with all his strength.  
He didn't know how they would get out of it, and even if they were going to get out of it, but at least they were together.

 

Although neither Ian nor Mickey agreed to answer their question, Lip and Iggy had finally calmed down.  
Mandy had then explained the information they had managed to discover through the records she had taken from Mickey.

After a call to Liliane Baker, they had managed to establish a list of potential victims of this scam. All of these patients came to consult the Doc following an accident allowing them to claim a disability pension, and none of them had ever returned to consultation afterwards.

Mickey looked again at the list of alleged victims.

"- I can't believe they managed to do all this without anyone knowing.  
\- No one would think of suspecting them of working together." Lip explained.

"- Nobody bet on the alliance of a Gallagher and a Milkovich." Iggy remarked before being punch in the shoulder.

"- What?!?"

Mandy glared at him before turning to Mickey and Ian.

"- Ah! Yes! That's true! Sorry ... That's not what I meant." Iggy apologized Clumsy in front of the amused look of his brother and Ian.

"-What I don't understand is how they did it to organize all that. I can't see Terry coming to your house or vice versa. Displacement of the heads of families aren't generally discreet ... " Lip pointed out.

 

"- They must surely meet at the top of the Alibi." Hazarded Mickey.

"- How's that?" Mandy questioned.

Mickey glanced at Ian before explaining.

"- We discovered the agreement they made with Brother Kev. They use the upstairs apartment as a fuck room.  
\- Why? They don't have to go to the Alibi for that." Iggy questioned visibly puzzled.

This time it was Ian who spoke.

"- They sleep with the opposing camp.  
\- What!?! Don't tell me they sleep together? " Iggy growled disgustedly.

"- Aaaaarg! No! Fuck! How can you imagine that?  
\- You said they were sleeping with the opposing camp ...  
\- With women! But women from the other house.  
\- And how did you find that out?" Lip asked.

Mickey and Ian stared at each other for a few seconds before answering.

"- We saw Terry with Angie ...  
\- When you say "we saw" ... Please tell me you have not really "seen" ... " Mandy begged.

"- No, they just pointed to the room, we hid in the closet. Luckily they went straight back, I think I couldn't bear to see that. " Mickey explained.

 

"- Hold on! Does that mean you fuck in Terry's fuck room ?! " Iggy questioned.

This idea raised a wave of cries of disgust.

 

"- Fuck Iggy!  
\- What!?! It's not me fucking in the same place as Terry!  
\- Fuck! Iggy! Shut up!"

"- What are we going to do now?" Mandy asked once everyone had managed to drive out of his mind the image of Terry and Angie.

 

"- Apart from the information given by Liliane, we have no proof of their shenanigans. We would probably need more information ...  
\- I feel that I will regret what I'm about to say ... What if we asked the help of the cops.  
\- Are you crazy Lip?  
\- Anyway, no cop will agree to help us, not against both families at the same time." said Mickey.

"- What if we asked for help from an outside cop?" Lip asked.

"- Do you know one?  
\- Yeah ... He's working for the FBI now.  
\- And how do you know him?  
\- He went out with Fiona.  
\- Is he your house then?  
\- No, I told you, he's from outside. Fiona met him outside the city, and she never brought him to our house.  
\- And you think he could help us?  
\- He's the kind of guy who wants to stop all the bad guys, so I think if we bring him Frank and Terry's head on a set he will not be against ... "

 

Given the situation, they had more to gain than to lose to meet the cop and so had agreed to see him.

Each family had left on their side, and had left the city as discreetly as possible.

Lip had contacted Tony who had agreed to meet them.

The idea of working with a cop didn't really please Mickey. And he liked the idea even less since he'd noticed Tony staring at Ian.  
They hadn't seen fit to explain to him the reason for their revolt against their fathers, so Tony wasn't aware of the relationship he had with Ian, and he wasn't embarrassed to make his intentions clear to the latter.

Their meeting had ended fairly quickly.  
Tony had agreed to plead their case with his bosses. He had promised to be able to intervene, despite the no-go-zone state if they brought him enough evidence against Terry and Frank.

 

Upon their return to the South Side he found himself at the Alibi. There was a good chance that the organization of this scam had taken place in Brother Kev's establishment, so it was necessary to start there.

When Mickey entered the bar he noticed only a few people already drunk outside then his Gallagher and Max who was drinking a beer leaning on the bar.

He greeted his friend quickly and glanced at Ian, pointing to the reserve door.

Without waiting for his answer, he rushed into the room and checked that the back door was closed.

Ian arrived shortly after.

Mickey slammed Ian against the door and smashed his lips on his before he could say anything.  
Ian answered his kiss and put one hand on Mickey's neck to draw him closer to him.

Mickey felt Ian harden against him.

Mickey broke their kiss, and knelt while staring at Ian straight in the eyes.  
He untied Ian's belt and quickly pulled down his jeans and briefs.

He grabs Ian's cock already half hardened by their kiss.

"- Mickey_  
\- Shut up." Mickey ordered hard, stroking Ian.

"- They will hear if_"

Mickey ran his tongue over Ian's cock.

"- I told you to shut up." He whispered.

Mickey kissed the tip of Ian's cock before taking it in his mouth and playing with it using his tongue.

He felt Ian harden in his mouth.  
Pleased with the effect he was making on the young man, he left his position to get up and face Ian.

He took him in his hand and continued to caress him explaining.

"- I hate the lecherous looks that this guy put on you ... You're mine, understood?

Ian nodded, his breathing was fast. He grabbed his arms around Mickey's shoulders and kissed him.

"- Now you're going to sit down, and I’m going to ride you." Mickey whispered against Ian's ear.

Without further ado Ian complied.

Mickey took the time to slowly undo his belt, under Ian's begging gaze.

He knew that Ian had done nothing wrong, but seeing this guy look at what belonged to him, his man, had upset him to the point.

As soon as he got rid of his clothes, Mickey sat astride the legs of Ian leaving his hard cock touching Ian's.

He smiled when he heard Ian moan with pleasure after the simple caress of his skin against his.  
Mickey grabbed his cock and Ian's with one hand and began to stroke them.

He felt Ian harden all the more.

"- Mickey, I'm going_  
\- Hold on!  
\- I’m go_  
\- Do it for me." Mickey whispered against Ian's neck.

Mickey felt Ian's hand spread his cheeks.  
He knew that Ian had to have some lube on him, and once again he could count on the boy scout side of his lover.

"- I will never tire of your "always ready " side...  
\- With you it would be a tragedy to be stopped by such a small detail." Ian muttered in Mickey's neck.

"- I don't think anything could stop you from getting inside of me ... Not even a lack of lubricant." Mickey remarked.

Ian smiled at his remark.

"- Is it my fault that I can't resist that ass?" Ian asked, squeezing his hands against Mickey's buttocks.

For one answer, Mickey started spreading lubricant on Ian's cock.

"- Mickey ... you're not ready_  
\- We don't have time. I'm going to cum, if you don’t right now." Mickey said, guiding Ian's cock to his entrance.

Mickey knew that taking Ian so quickly inside him would hurt him, but he needed to feel him inside of him, to feel filled by Ian. He needed it now.

"- I love you Mickey." Ian whispered before kissing him.

"- I love you Ian." Mickey replied against Ian's mouth.

 

 

Mickey got up and started to get dressed.

"- Get dressed, otherwise they will end up wondering where we went ... "

Ian leaned his head against the door.

"- Don't you want to do it again?" Ian asked with a teasing smile.

Mickey was going to answer when his phone rang.

"- See, I told you ... It's Mandy.  
\- Why is she calling when she is here?  
\- She must not want to bother us. " Hazarded Mickey smiling.

Mickey wanted to let his phone ring again for a while before answering. His sister had never been easily shocked. But his relationship with Ian seemed to put her in all her forms. The idea of being able to tease his sister so easily was most welcome for Mickey.

His amusement was interrupted by a sizzle emanating from his phone.

"- What's up?" Ian asked in front of Mickey's surprised look.

Mickey passed his phone to the wall as he had done just now.  
At each passage, the phone emitted the same text again.

"- Brother Kev's a fucking asshole!" Mickey growled.


	16. IAN - THE RECORDINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey came out furiously from the reserve.
> 
> Ian had stood in front of Brother Kev and was looking straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that, there are only two chapters left and the story is over ...

Ian and Mickey came out furiously from the reserve.  
Mickey watched the few boozers in the bar. All were part of his house. He approached Max to ask him to send them away.  
The latter obeys without question.

Ian had stood in front of Brother Kev and was looking straight at him.

"- The recordings." He ordered.

Brother Kev looked at him surprised, visibly disconcerted by the question.

"- What are you talking about Ian ..."

Ian took out his gun and put it on the bar, pointing to Brother Kev.

"- I will not repeat myself ... The recordings.  
\- You can't do that! You don't have the right to take out your gun and threaten me. If you do that the Milkovich will take it as an offense." He announced, trying to speak loud enough to be heard by Iggy and Mandy sitting a little further.

Lip looked at Ian with wide eyes. He obviously didn't understand anything about his brother's attitude.  
He seemed more surprised when Mickey joined Ian at the bar and also pointed his gun at Brother Kev before adding.

"- If I were you, I would give him the recording. And don't bother trying to use the agreement you've had with our fathers ... unless you want everyone to know about the terms of this agreement ... " Mickey explained.

Brother Kev blanched in front of the furious gaze of the two young men and raised his arms in submission.

Attracted by recent events, Iggy and Mandy joined them. Quickly imitated by Max when he had finished closing the door behind the last boozer.

"- What are you doing?" Iggy asked.

Ian answered without leaving Kev's eyes.

"- Brother Kev wanted to take himself for God and hear everything...  
\- I understand nothing!  
\- He put microphones in the reserve. And there is little chance that it's to spy on his employees during their break. So it's a safe bet that it has something to do with the meetings of Terry and Frank.  
\- I thought they saw each other upstairs!  
\- They didn't want to mix business and pleasure." Explained Brother Kev before adding.

"- I’ll give them to you, but put away your weapons ..."

Ian sheathed his weapon, quickly imitated by Mickey.

Brother Kev disappeared for a moment behind the bar, to go out with a laptop.  
He opened a folder, revealing a list of files.

"- Since when did you put microphones?" Ian asked.

"- Since Frank and Terry use my reserve for their business. Of course, we all had an agreement, but I don't really trust these guys ... I thought it was safer to have a little insurance in case they wanted to get rid of me at some point. "

Brother Kev was cut off in his explanation by the noises emanating from the computer.  
Iggy had opened a file, and groans filled the room now.

Very quickly Mickey rushed on the computer to stop reading.

Ian felt his heart beating fast. The moans they had just heard were the ones Mickey had pushed just a few minutes ago.

"- Damn fuck shit! Why did you play the recording of today? "Mickey yelled.

"- It's not today's ... look at the date." Iggy defended himself.

For a moment a frightening thought crossed Ian's mind.  
He grabbed his weapon again and pointed it at Brother Kev.

"- You put it in the upstairs apartment too?  
\- What?!? No! I didn't want to hear Terry's or Frank's fuck parties! "He said, raising his hands again.

"- Fuck! What are these dates? " Mickey growled at the list of files.  
\- It's pirate software, so it's not very good. The files last only 30 minutes max and this is the French version, so the dates are in French format, day and month are mixed... " Explained Brother Kev without leaving Ian's eyes.

"- I promise I didn't put it upstairs," said Brother Kev again.

 

The latter seemed reassured when Ian put away his weapon.

"- Wait! That's the file from today ... In the reserve ... And you ... "

Brother Kev seemed to be trying to connect all the information he had just learned.

"- You? Both?!? " He asked, pointing to Mickey and Ian in turn.

"- Fuck! How do you delete this file?!? " Mickey growled in front of the computer.

"- Don't!" Ian shouted.

All eyes turned to him.

"- What? Don't you want to delete it?!? "

Ian blushed. He wanted to listen to the file, to enjoy again the delicious noises that Mickey was making, but he had no desire to let the others enjoy it.

"- Fucking pervert" Mickey remarked with a small smile.

Max approached the computer and gently pushed Mickey.

"- Let me do ... Ian I send a copy of today's files by mail to Mickey, you will get away to get them back.  
\- Can you give me a copy too? "Asked Brother Kev.

Ian and Mickey looked at him with a dark look.

"- What?!? There is profit to be made with the audio porn. And with something of that quality, I'm going to make gold balls. " Brother Kev visibly amused.

"- Be glad we're not killing you." Mickey growled.

"- I can help you ...  
\- Yes and how?" Asked Mickey.

"- I have already listened to everything they could say in the reserve. I can tell you about the scam they organized.  
\- Do you want to talk about recovering alimony from doc's patients?

Brother Kev stared at Mickey. Obviously he hadn't expected Mickey to know as much about his father's secrets.

"- We know for My father. We know about Frank. And we also know about Doc. " Explained Mickey.

"- You know it's always better to have God on your side ...  
\- And what could God tell us that we don't already know?" Asked Mickey dubiously.

"- The identity of the fourth man, for example." said Brother Kev, smiling.

"- But God doesn't reveal his secrets to everyone ..." he added maliciously.

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before explaining.

"- If there really is a fourth man, we'll find out.  
\- But I guess you're pressed for time ... I already know his identity. And I can help you.  
\- Help us? How? "Ian asked.

Brother Kev turned to him.

"- I can easily explain everything they have planned. I can also help you trap them. They will not be suspicious of me. They have never been suspicious of me ...  
\- Would you like to help us trap them?  
\- If I understand the situation well, it's all of you against your fathers. To choose, I much prefer to be in your camp ... In addition I have some very discreet espionage equipment ...  
\- And we see the quality of your material." Lip taunted, turning to the computer.

"- Hey! Do you know how much it costs software like that? We do with the finances we have! "

Mickey turned to Ian and questioned him silently.

"- It can always be used to have him on our side. And now that he knows about us it will be difficult to do otherwise.  
\- It's the right solution Ian! I promise I can help you. I can_  
\- Shut up for five seconds, I have a call from Fiona."Lip cut him.

Everyone present turned to Lip who had just dropped out. He turned on the loudspeaker, motioning everyone to stay silent.

"- What's up Fiona?  
\- Frank did another stupid thing, and I don't know how to handle ...  
\- What else did he do?" Lip asked, frowning.

"- He wanted to deal with guys from Milkovich.  
\- What?!? He's crazy!  
\- I know, I reacted the same.  
\- Is he going on their territory?  
\- No. He sent Chucky.  
\- What? How's that Chucky?  
\- He stuck the drug on his stomach and sent him to the territory of Milkovich to deliver to his place. He figured no one knew Chucky. And of course it's fucked up.  
\- What did Sammi say?  
\- She was furious at Frank.  
\- At least she may eventually come to understand that he isn't the father of the year.  
\- There I think she no longer has any illusions. By cons it's strange ... She disappeared a moment. I thought she was going to see Terry to try to get her kid. But in the end she returned.  
\- ...  
\- If she was really going to see Terry, it is unlikely that he agreed to let her go, whether with or without Chucky. And considering the love this woman has for her moron son, she would never have left without him. " Fiona said.

"- I have to manage something before going home, watch until I come back. I'm going to see, but it's a safe bet that she has a deal with Terry.  
\- What kind of market?  
\- That's what I'm going to find out. I’ll be home as soon as I can. In the meantime, keep an eye on her.  
\- Okay. "

Lip hung up and looked at Mandy.

"- Any idea of what your father could offer him?  
\- No. But I can check and see...  
\- Take Iggy with you." Mickey ordered.

"- I told you I am old enough to fend for myself.  
\- Mickey's right, it's better to be careful. "Lip said.

"- Okay. Okay. " Abdicated the young woman heading for the exit accompanied by Iggy.

Ian noticed the questioning look Mickey gave him.  
He must have been curious about the relationship Mandy and Lip seemed to have, and to tell the truth Ian was also disturbed by this sudden reconciliation.

"- Let us know as soon as you have made the point with the messenger of God." joked the young woman leaving.

 

Ian and Mickey turned to Brother Kev.

"- So this fourth man?  
\- The mayor.  
\- You want us to believe that the mayor is also in this scam?  
\- What would he have to gain?  
\- The support of your families. And votes ...  
\- How's it votes? "

Brother Kev got himself a beer before explaining.

"- He makes sure to increase as much as possible the pensions that Frank and Terry recover.  
\- The mayor is responsible for that?  
\- Normally no, but in the case of Chicago there is a lot of administration that is managed by the mayor directly.  
\- And how does it get votes for him?" Mickey asked.

While waiting for Brother Kev's answer, he grabbed a drink and used himself directly to the draught of beer to fill it under Brother Kev's surprised look.  
He put the beer in front of Ian and repeated the operation for him.

"- So how does it get him votes?" Mickey growled.

"- They use the votes of the deceased. Since no one knows they are dead, they use their names to add votes to the mayor. Between that and the alliance with your two families, he has to win. At least he was ...  
\- How so?" Lip asked.

"- Because of the marriage?" Max asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"- Since Mickey is going to marry the Baker girl, and Terry has promised to make Baker the new mayor, their scam will potentially end. At least for the Mayor." He explained.

Mickey carried his beer to his mouth and took a sip before announcing.

"- He's a dead man.  
\- Why?" Worried ian.

"- Until now Terry had an interest for him, but soon, he will not represent anything for him ... And Terry will surely seek to get rid of him. He will not leave a guy with so much info on him at liberty.  
\- It may help us ... " Announced Lip.

Ian turned to his brother.  
"- How do we serve?  
\- He knows Terry will not leave him alone. This is a valid reason for him to join us ... "


	17. FIONA - FINAL OUTCOME

The house was really quiet.

The youngest Gallagher’s were at a party organized by a friend of Debbie, Lip and Ian were God knows where, and Chucky had also gone.

 

Only Sammi was present in the house.

 

Fiona had asked her where her son was, but she was content to say that she had picked him up and that he had gone on vacation with her family.

 

For having heard about her life at the beginning of her stay at home, Fiona knew very well that Sammi didn't have a family. At least nobody who could keep Chucky for her.

 

When Lip had finally reappeared, he hadn't really reassured her.

To tell the truth, he seemed to adhere to Sammi's story.

 

On his return Ian had been just as weird. He had locked himself in Lip's room for over an hour.

 

It had been necessary for Fiona to wait the next morning for the house to come back to normal.

Despite the good mood, and the smiles from Lip and Ian, Fiona felt that something was wrong.

 

Recently she couldn't understand her brothers, especially Ian. She had blamed his bipolarity, but his behavior was really starting to worry her.

 

At the end of the day she sat next to Lip on the couch. The latter had his eyes fixed on his phone.

 

"- Is everything ok Lip?

\- As much as it can be in these conditions ... with the marriage of Mickey with the daughter of the future mayor ... But hey it will soon be the past ...

\- How's that the past?

\- I ... No ... Nothing ...

\- Lip! I want to know what's going on!

\- The mayor called Frank ... They'll see each other tonight. According to what he said, the mayor found a way to get rid of the Bakers and thus completely change the balance of power between the two families.

\- And do you really think he can help?

\- The mayor has always had the support of both families. Terry would never have helped him for free, so he had to be involved in some shady deal with him ... If the mayor turns against him, we'll have a chance...

\- Where are they going?

\- To the Alibi, as it is one of the only neutral areas of the city ...

\- When?

\- At 10 pm... But you can not go. " Preaches Lip.

 

"- Why not?

\- The mayor has only accepted one person in addition to Frank. I tried to go there instead of Ian, but since the history of the rigged bets the mayor doesn't want to hear about me anymore ...

\- The rigged bets?

\- I like who would potentially scam a little money to the mayor ...

\- A little?

\- Two thousand. " Admitted Lip.

 

"- Fuck! You astonish me that he doesn't want you! "Said Fiona laughing.

 

Her laugh stopped when she heard a noise on the stairs.

 

The time to turn around them was empty, but she was sure, someone had listened to them.

 

"- Lip ... I_

\- I've got to go. I have something to do.

\- But, we have to talk about Sammi ...

\- What about Sammi?

\- Do you really believe in her family story? Since when does she have a family?

\- She may never have spoken to us, that's all. If something had really happened to Chucky she would have told us don't you think so? "

 

Fiona remained silent as she watched Lip leave. Talking with Lip hadn't reassured her, quite the opposite.

Lip wasn't stupid enough to believe Sammi's lie. If he acted that way it was certainly with a hidden purpose, and Fiona needed to know which one.

Because of the Milkovich-Baker wedding, her family was at risk, and she couldn't stay there without doing anything.

 

* * *

  


Ian hadn't left the house in a day.

Fiona had to wait 10pm for Frank and Ian to decide to leave.

Knowing their final destination, she let them go and just followed them from afar.

 

She trusted Ian to do the right thing for their family, but Frank had an impressive ability to fuck up any opportunity.

She couldn't leave the future of their family in his hands.

 

Fiona was surprised to find neither Frank nor Ian on entering the bar.

She approached the bar while continuing to scan every corner of the room.

 

"- Fiona! I don't see you here often! " Said Brother Kev, smiling.

 

"- You would not have seen Frank and Ian by chance?" Fiona asked.

 

Brother Kev's smile sneaks away.

 

"- I ... no. I haven’t .

\- It seems to me, however, that they had an appointment here ...

\- Appointment? With who?

\- The mayor.

\- What would the mayor fuck here? I don't know who informed you, but you would have to see your contact again ... " Explained Brother Kev, serving a beer to Fiona.

 

"- It's offered."

Fiona looked down at her beer. She didn't see any reason for Lip to lie to her at the meeting place, but there was no reason for Kev to hide the truth from her. Unless ... No it was impossible for him to work for Terry.

Despite the truce, and the fact that Brother Kev had promised to remain neutral, he had never been against them, he had never tried to hurt them.

 

But Fiona was sure Frank and Ian were here and Brother Kev was trying to hide their presence.

 

The alibi wasn't very big. In addition to the bar and restrooms the only other possible places for a meeting were the upstairs apartment and the reserve.

 

Fiona turned to Brother Kev. He had gone to chat with another client, but frequently took a look at the door leading to the reserve.

It was impossible for her to go behind the bar and reach the door without Brother Kev stopping her.

 

Fiona stood a few moments staring at her beer. She knew that the reserve had another door at the back of the building. But if Lip was right, the mayor didn't want more people than Frank and Ian. To land in the reserve thus risked putting an end to their possible agreement.

The reserve also had a window. This one was hardly visible because camouflaged by shelves inside and by piles of rubbish in the outside lane.

 

Given its neutral status, no one had ever attempted to rob the Alibi, so Brother Kev had never sought to secure it.

 

Fiona had discovered its existence years ago, when the bar doesn't yet belong to Brother Kev and she used this window to enter the reserve and discreetly take a few bottles to party with friends.

 

Fiona quickly left the bar, and turned in the alley.

She cleared the way to the window and stacked several pallets to reach the window.

From there she had an unobstructed view of the reserve.

Her father and Ian were there, as was the mayor.

 

She suddenly felt a hand sticking to her mouth and an arm encircling her waist.

She tried to scream, but her noises were quickly stifled by her assailant.

 

"- Dont make any noise Fiona." Whispered Brother Kev to her ear.

 

Fiona slowly turned her head towards her attacker. Brother Kev had followed her to the alley and managed to sneak behind her without making any noise.

Despite the situation, his eyes were calm and devoid of any aggressiveness.

 

A door slam into the reserve caught Fiona's attention. A third group had just joined the meeting.

 

Without Brother Kev's hand on his mouth, Fiona would surely have screamed with horror.

 

Ian and Frank were now in the same room as two Milkovichs.

 

"- You really thought you could have me so easily?" Terry growled.

 

"- Terry ... what are you doing here?" Asked Frank, visibly terrified.

 

"- You really thought you could organize a little meeting behind my back? You really thought you could double me? " He asked, pointing his gun at Frank.

 

Fiona felt her heart speed up and Brother Kev's grip tightened around her.

 

"- We didn't want to overtake Terry." the Mayor said.

 

"- And can you explain to me why you ended up here then?

\- ...

\- I knew it would not be long before you started to attack me ...

\- I know very well that you intend to get rid of me!" Shouted the Mayor.

 

He seemed to regret his speech very quickly.

 

Terry was red with rage and was now pointing his gun at him with an evil smile on his lips.

 

"- Finally you're less stupid than you look ...

\- You can't kill us here!" Said Ian.

 

Terry turned his attention back to Ian and Frank.

 

"- Tell me Frank, you're so scared that you had to take your son to protect you?

\- ...

\- You can't kill us. The agreement you made with Brother Kev prevents you from doing so.

\- You believe that?

\- Dad! He's right ... If anyone learns_

\- If anyone learns, what?!? " Growled Terry pointing his gun at his son's head.

 

"- Do you think I have something to do with these agreements? Before long things will change. Soon this whole city will be mine!

\- ...

\- In the end I just take a little advance on the program. " He explained pointing his gun at the mayor who had moved back to the wall.

 

"- I'm not going to need you anymore!

\- Without me you could never have had that money! " The terrified mayor said.

 

"- I would not need that money soon ... And so I don't need you anymore. Neither of you and your little tricks. " He said, turning his head to Frank.

 

"- I can denounce you." Frank said in a fit of courage.

 

"- Denounce me? Denounce me for what?

\- You kill all these guys! Those whose checks are pocketed!

\- You have no proof of that ... And that I know it's you who receives all this money, not me. If the cops are interested in our small business, which will flow according to you?

\- It was you who found the targets, it's you who gets rid of them. It's you that the cops will want!

\- Maybe, but you have no proof. And it's you who gets the money, and it's the Mayor who raised their pension and got their votes back. " Affirmed Terry with a demonic smile.

 

Fiona was lost. Frank seemed to have done business with the Mayor and Terry. And the latter seemed close to doubling them all.

Frank seemed utterly argumentative to reverse the situation. If nobody intervenes quickly Frank and Ian would not survive this meeting.

 

"- We have proofs! We know about Doc. " Affirmed Ian, staring at Terry.

 

Terry quickly traveled the distance between them and slammed his gun against Ian's chest.

 

"- And what do you know?

\- We know who gave you the names of the patients who were going to get a pension. The police will make him speak ...

\- Not if he's dead ...

\- You would kill him just to cover your back?!?

\- I'm ready to kill anyone if it suits me. And right now it would make me feel like you're dying." Said Terry, squeezing the trigger.

 

Ian folded in two, his hands firmly pressed against his chest. Blood was now staining his tshirt and running down the floor. He collapsed at Terry's feet.

 

"- Damn shit!" Shouted the mayor.

 

Fiona felt her legs slip beneath her, without Brother Kev to hold her, she would already be on the ground.

She had just seen Ian get killed in front of her. He was emptying his blood, a few meters away from her.

 

"- We can arrange Terry ... We can find an arrangement ...

\- What could you offer me Gallagher?

\- ...

\- Huh!?! What do you have to offer me? Your life? Your money? Your family?

\- That!

\- What "that"? " Terry growled contemptuously.

 

"- You let me go, and I give you one of my daughter.

\- What would I do with your daughter?!?

\- Think well ... If a Gallagher enters the family Milkovich ... That would make you a big advantage!

\- ...

\- I'm sure Iggy or Tony will be happy to have Sammi for wife ... "

 

Terry started laughing before explaining.

 

"- Sammi is already in our camp ...

\- What?

\- After you had used her son as a mule for your business, she decided to change sides. She realized that I, at least, could protect her. Who give me the information for this meeting according to you? " He added with a saddic smile.

 

"- If you really want to market, okay. But you'll have to choose another girl ... I happen to like them young_

\- Debbie is still young, she isn't even adult!

\- Shit fucking fuck! Frank! Would you really sell your girl to the guy who just banged your son, just to get out of it? "Iggy asked with a look of disgust.

  


"- I ... I assure her a future ... Thanks to me she will be in a powerful family. She should thank me.

\- And Ian should thank you too? " He growled.

 

"- That bastard wasn't even my son. It was my brother's ...

\- Are you ready to sacrifice all your children to save your skin?

\- In this world it's every man for himself. Nobody will save my skin in my place, so I'll do what it takes to get out of it. " Frank said, staring Iggy in the eye.

 

"- You know what Frank, I like your proposal." Announced Terry.

 

Frank showed a big smile on his face.

 

"- But ...

\- But?

\- But in the end, I don't see the need to keep you alive. Once you're dead, I'll just have to serve in your family ... With you outside the equation and the future mayor in my pocket, I'd own this whole city. You do not help me." He said pointing his gun at Frank.

 

"- Terry! Hold on! I can give you money! All my money!"

 

Terry pressed the trigger and a bang sounded in the room.

  
  
  


"I ... I ... I'm not dead," Frank said in a small voice, checking the presence of all his limbs.

 

Terry was looking at him with a mixture of incomprehension and rage.

He pulled the trigger again. A new detonation sounded in the room, but Frank remained standing, intact.

 

"- What's that mess?" Grunted Terry turning to his son.

 

Iggy had his gun pointed at his father.

 

"- Don't approach. My gun isn't laden with blank cartridge." He said.

 

Fiona felt the embrace of Brother Kev slowly loosen.

 

She didn't understand what was going on and didn't know where to look.

 

Her head became even more confused when the reserve door opened, letting in a dozen policemen.

 

They rushed to Terry, Frank and the mayor and handcuffed them.

 

Terry tried to struggle and Frank tried to flee, but the newcomers mastered them quickly.

 

"- What_

\- Ian is fine." Promised Brother Kev to his ear.

 

Fiona stared at her brother's body. Iggy had moved closer to him and held out his hand.

Ian then moved and grabbed the hand of young Milkovich firmly.

 

The information was jostling in the head of Fiona, who tried somehow to sort.

 

Ian was alive.

Frank and Terry had been arrested.

Iggy Milkovich was helping Ian get up.

Ian was alive.

Terry Milkovich shot Ian.

Frank had let Ian die and promised Debb to Terry Milkovich.

Ian was alive.

 

"- Come on we'll join them ..." Announced Brother Kev.

 

Fiona let Brother Kev guide her to the entrance to the reserve. Her legs had turned into cotton under the influence of emotion.

 

Brother Kev helped Fiona sit on the hood of a car.

 

Iggy off the reserve, closely followed by Ian.

 

As soon as she saw her brother, Fiona ran towards him. Seeing him still alive after thinking she lost him forever had temporarily restored her strength to move.

 

"- Ian ... you’re ... alive..."

 

Fiona could feel the words coming out of her mouth without her being able to form a correct sentence. She clung to her brother as if letting go meant seeing him die again.

 

"- Fiona ... you're choking me ..." Ian explained in a small voice.

 

Fiona loosened her grip a little to look at her brother in the eye.

 

"- What's happened?" She asked completely disoriented.

 

Ian was standing in front of her, so far his shirt was completely stained with blood.

 

"- It was just a staging..." Ian promised as a white van parked hastily beside them.

 

The front door opened to let Lip out. He rushed to his brother and sister, without even taking a look at his father that the police were trying to get into their vehicle.

 

"- Everything went as planned?

\- Yes. Don't worry. Everything's fine ... " Ian said before shyly asking.

 

"- He's not with you?

\- He's with Tony. It was necessary to organize the GHQ attack. I gave them a hand and then I went to help Max with the rebroadcast." Lip explained with a smile.

 

Max left the van and headed for the small group.

 

"- You're rather photogenic Ian. You go very well on the screen.

\- You could have everything?

\- Figure yourself that Brother Kev's spy material wasn't so rotten in the end.

\- My miniature camera are of very good quality. I usually use it with my wife for_

\- Please don't want to imagine that kind of thing! " Iggy cut him off.

 

"- What do you mean? Frankly I could clearly be a super pornstar with my dream body and my wife is_

\- Shut up Brother Kev!" Iggy yelled, plugging his ears.

 

The whole small group laughed as they saw Brother Kev continue to sue Iggy to tell him of his exploits, while he kept his ears clogged.

 

Suddenly Ian froze looking towards the road. Fiona turned to see what her brother was watching with so much interest.

Tony and Mickey had arrived at the corner of the building and both showed a big smile.

  


Why was Tony there? Who had called him?

 

"- You must be a little confused ..."

 

Fiona turned to Brother Kev, who was looking at her with a big smile.

 

"- The most important thing to understand is that your bastard fathers will end their life in jail.

\- I'll be sure of that." Announced Tony, who had arrived at their level.

 

"- Tony? Why...? How…?

\- I was contacted by Ian and his friends. And I promised him to help him stop your fathers. But for that we needed concrete evidence. And the confession filmed, there's nothing better. " He explained before poking furtively into Ian's direction.

 

"- Lip made sure to get Terry here, thanks to Sammi. And he invoked an appointment with the mayor to bring Frank. The mayor agreed to play the game to help him plead his case before the judge. We had replaced the bullets of Terry and Frank with blanks ... And the whole scene was recorded. " Kev explained before passing his hand through his hair and adding.

 

"- By cons sorry cop, but it could well be that without wanting to have broadcast their confessions on all screens in Chicago."

 

Tony stopped short.

 

"- I'm saying that just to warn you ... Given what Terry and Frank say in this play, it's unlikely he'll have any friends yet. I would say rather that they have made some new enemies ... So watch out during the transfer.

\- Hmm ... And I imagine that in any case you didn't want to use the broadcast of this recording to make sure that no one would still follow Frank and Terry after you took the head of the families ...

\- Of course not... I am only an honest bartender, who lives quietly his life as the creator asks him. " Explained Brother Kev, clasping his hands and closing his eyes.

 

Tony nervously ran a hand through his hair under Mickey's amused gaze.

 

"- Don't think I'll leave you alone." He told him.

 

"- Frank and Terry will end their life in jail for the crimes they committed, and I thank you for helping us, but I wouldn't miss out on your next crimes ... I know you had some semblance of immunity here, but not anymore.

\- ...

\- But given the amount of work that will have to be done to be sure to send Frank and Terry to prison for the end of their days, the cops will probably be too busy to watch you the next day ...

\- Are you telling us about the cops' plans now?" Mickey asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

"- Tell me I'd like to give you some time to put your house in order ... I really like the Gallagher family, and I'd be remiss if something happened to some of its members ..." He explained with a little smile.

 

Fiona blushed and announced.

 

"- Sometimes I really regret letting you go ... I think we could have been happy together. Maybe we could_

\- I don't think it would have worked in the end ... Actually now, I'm attracted by another kind of Gallagher. " Tony explained by stripping Ian's eyes.

  


Fiona looked at Tony wide-eyed. He was pushed by Mickey who seemed determined to join Ian.

Tony and Fiona both turned to follow Mickey with their eyes, and stopped when Mickey framed Ian's face with his hands and put his lips on the young man's.

 

"- Mickey! There is a lot of people_"

 

Mickey silenced Ian by crushing his lips back to Ian's.

This time Ian gave him back his kiss and slid his tongue into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey slid one of his hands around Ian's neck to pull him closer and brought his other hand down to Ian's lower back.

 

"- Fuck! What's going on here ?! " Fiona questioned, shocked to see her brother and Mickey so intimate.

 

"- Sorry for you, Mr. Cop, but it turns out that Gallagher already has someone ..." said Brother Kev with a smile.

 

Fiona turned to Lip to find explanations. He looked at her tenderly and shrugged before smiling.

  


Mickey finally broke his kiss with Ian to turn to Tony.

 

"- As you help us today, I will not get upset. But if you still try to get near Ian, I would not be that nice anymore." He growled.

 

Ian put one of his hands on Mickey's chest to hold him back.

 

"- Don't worry, he barks but does not bite ...

\- Do you compare me to a dog Gallagher?

\- Now that you say it, I'm not against the idea of putting a necklace on you and leash you ... " Announced Ian laughing.

 

Mickey's cheeks turned red with crayfish.

 

"- Kiss my ass Gallagher.

\- Whenever you want. "

 

Fiona laughed at the argument of her brother and Mickey. Now that she knew for both of them, Ian's behavior was clearer.

 

That Ian came out with a Milkovich wasn't necessarily to Fiona's taste. However, she couldn't deny that her brother seemed happier than he had been for ages.


	18. IAN - ROMEO WAITING FOR HIS ROMEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter of this fanfic.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> It was my first fanfiction in an alternate universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it... ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

Ian was sitting on the steps of the porch.

The Gallagher house was in effervescence. A large barbecue was organized to celebrate the imprisonment of Frank and Terry and the departure of Sammi.

 

After the arrest of the two patriarchs she had returned to the Gallagher to recover her belongings before leaving, the tail between the legs, with her kid.

Lip had to hold Fiona so she didn't break her face after what she did.

 

As they had planned, the video of the meeting had created strong reactions.

 

Tony had to deal with a attack.

And part of the population had fled the city as soon as news of the arrest of the patriarchs had leaked.

The Baker family was one of those starters.

Liliane had personally thanked Mandy. The arrest of Terry led to the custody of her husband, and it was a safe bet that he would also end his days in jail. Although Amy didn't seem to like the idea, this arrest also meant for her that she could now marry a man made for her, another man than Mickey.

  
  


With this arrest, it was the balance of the city that was questioned.

Ian knew his family would expect to be attacked, but today they wanted to celebrate Frank's departure and their new future.

  
  


Brother Kev arrived with his wife, his arms loaded with packs of beer.

Tony had promised to do his best not to involve him in this case.

  
  


"- But who is it? Isn't Juliett waiting for his Romeo? " Asked Brother Kev with a smile on his face.

 

Ian smiled heartily before answering.

 

"- I hope we will never have an end as tragic as they have.

\- We will not allow it ... " Affirmed Brother Kev before returning to the house.

 

Ian took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

He had barely breathed the first puff of smoke when a big black van stopped in front of the house.

  
  


Seven armed men came out.

 

"- Gallagher?

\- Who ask for him?

\- My name is Jackson and from now me and my team will make our law here." Stated one of the men..

 

Ian casually pulled a new taff on his cigarette.

 

"- Make your law ? Right here?

\- Without Frank you are nothing... I came to offer you a deal.

\- What deal?

\- You agree to work for me and I let you live.

\- That's very generous of you ...

\- Isn't it…

\- And what should we do to you exactly?

\- To start help us destroy Milkovich.

\- ...

\- I know that you temporarily bound them to get rid of your fathers, but you know as well as I do, that we can't trust them. These guys will turn against you soon. Your only solution is to work for us.

\- … No.

\- What?

\- I said no.

\- You refused my offer Gallagher?

\- Yep, sorry.

\- You can do nothing against the Milkovich!

\- That's right... They are pretty good at armed struggle, or gang attack... We are rather in finesse while Mickey is more the type to rush into the crowd and think later.

\- I warn you Gallagher, if you refuse our proposal, you will regret it. Because with or without you, we will annihilate Milkovich and this city will be ours.

\- You seem sure of yourself..." Remarked Ian blowing a cloud of smoke through his nose..

 

"- Without Terry, they are over!" Announced Jackson sneering.

 

"- Over!?! Really? "Growled Mickey behind.

 

Jackson and his men had been so busy threatened Ian and trying to rally him to their cause that they hadn't paid attention to the cloud of Milkovich happened behind them.

 

Mandy made her way through Jackson's men and reached without problems to the porch and sat next to Ian.

  
  


"- I think he's going to have some issues." She announced with a laugh.

 

"- Probably ..." Ian confirmed.

 

Mickey, his brothers, and some of his cousins were close to Jackson and his men.

 

"- So like that, without Terry we don't do the weight against you?

\- I…

\- What did you plan to do already?

\- ...

\- You want to annihilate us, right?

 

Jackson was silent for a few moments. The Milkovich were more numerous and visibly better armed than they were.

 

"- You lost your tongue?

\- Without Terry, you're not strong enough anymore! " Jackson said.

 

The courage that had animated him a second earlier seemed to evaporate when Mickey moved a little closer to him.

 

"- Do you really think Terry was our asset? Do you really think that without him we can’t do anything?

\- ...

\- We sent our father to prison, what do you think we could do to you ...? " Mickey asked with a sadistic smile.

 

"- We would have no remorse to kill you." Iggy said.

 

"- And I'm sure the Gallagher would help us on this one." Mandy added, punching Ian's shoulder lightly.

 

Mickey turned to Ian. He nodded silently, smiling broadly.

 

"- You ... You ... You are enemies!

\- More or less ... " Announced Iggy before adding.

 

"- Let's say that since these two bugger each other, our two families have come together.

\- Iggy!" Mandy growled.

 

"- What?!? That's what you do, don't you? " Iggy asked, turning to Ian.

 

"- More or less yes ..." He confirmed with a malicious laugh.

 

The misunderstanding could be read on Jackson's face, he didn't seem to know where to turn, and his gaze passed from Mickey to Ian.

  
  


"- I'll be generous today ... And I'll let you go. Don't think it's a sign of weakness ... I just don't want to ruin this beautiful day." Mickey said with a glare.

 

He went to Iggy's car and opened the trunk before adding.

 

"- But I can't let you go like that." He said, taking a rocket launcher out of the chest.

 

"- Fuck! Don't give up! You can't_

\- It was necessary to think before... You have 1 minute to clear before exploding at the same time as your van ... "

 

Mickey's threat made Jackson and his men flee, under the amused gaze of Milkovich and Ian.

 

"- Are you really planning to blow it up?" Ian asked when Jackson was far enough away.

 

Mickey turned to him, smiling.

 

"- Nope! I don't want to spoil ammunition for these morons. And then a van can always be used ... " He added maliciously.

Mickey handed Iggy the rocket launcher and headed for Ian.

 

"- Raise your ass firecrotch, I'm hungry."

 

Ian stood up to face Mickey. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

Ian looked at Mickey and bit his lip before adding.

 

"- Me too ... I'm starving."

 

Mandy rolled her eyes.

 

"- Fuck! You're worse than rabbits! " Mandy scoffed before making her way inside the house.

 

The other Milkovichs followed, leaving Ian and Mickey alone.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian's shirt collar and pulled him to crush his lips on his.  Ian answered his kiss and ran his arms around Mickey's neck.

 

"- I love you, bastard." Ian murmured against Mickey's lips.

 

"- I love you, asshole." Said Mickey, kissing Ian again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ian was slumped on the couch in Mickey's office and staring at his cell phone for almost an hour now.

Mandy was taken to the hospital that morning because work had begun.

 

The doctors had forbidden the family members to wait with them, so Lip told them that he would contact them as soon as the baby was born.

 

"- Why can't we be there?" Ian asked again.

 

"- What would it change anyway? And then think of those poor doctors. How do you want them to work with the Gallagher and Milkovich families together in the corridors of their hospital?

\- ...

\- Even with a single Gallagher in my office I can't concentrate, so with all the siblings it's downright impossible." He explained with a smile.

 

Ian turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"- Do you have trouble concentrating? Because of me?

\- Don't play the innocent, you know it very well. "

 

Ian put his phone on the coffee table and slid his tongue over his upper lip before announcing with a false innocent look.

 

"- I don't see what you're talking about…

\- Don't do that!

\- Do what? " Ian asked, biting his lip.

 

"- Fuck! I should know since then that I don"t have to let you into my office." Said Mickey nervously running his hand through his hair.

 

"- A little break, it will not kill you. And that will make the time pass ...

\- I can't, I have work to do." Mickey said, trying to focus on the documents in front of him.

 

Ian got up and went to stand behind Mickey.

He put his hands on his shoulders and pressed his lips to Mickey's neck.

 

"- You work too much ...

\- It must be ... Someone ... Manage ... This mess. "

 

Mickey had trouble formulating his thoughts. Feeling Ian's tongue and lips dancing against his skin made him lose his mind.

  
  


Ian tugged on Mickey's chair and forced him to turn to face him. He stared into Mickey's eyes and straddled his thighs.

 

"- We are safe. No one is stupid enough to attack us. The cops finally leave us alone. And everyone is happy. What more do you want? " Ian asked, sticking to Mickey.

 

"- Tony always has an eye on us, I'll call you back.

\- That is true. But he also understood that we are his best alternative ... And besides he wouldn't dare to send me to prison ... "

 

Ian felt Mickey's hands grip his buttocks firmly.

 

"- I forbid you to approach him.

\- Is Monsieur jealous?

 

For one answer Mickey crushed his lips on those of Ian.

 

Their kiss was interrupted by a ringing phone.

Unceremoniously Ian rushed to the couch and grabbed his phone.

 

"- It's Lip! She gave birth. It's a little girl! " Ian explained with a smile on his face.

 

Mickey got up and put on his coat.

He grabbed Ian's and threw it at him.

 

"- Put this on, let's go see the happy parents."

 

Ian stared at Mickey and smiled.

 

"- Why are you staring at me like that?

\- I'm happy ... Really happy. I love you Mickey." Said Ian with a smile on his face.

  
  


All his life he had been taught to hate the Milkovich family. And today he was the happiest of men because he could count these people as members of his family.


End file.
